Of Wands and Wind Scars
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: HPInu xover. Kagome and Souta revice letters from Hogwarts that have a connetion to their father, and they have to bring Inuyasha,Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with them. but what happens when demons and magic mix? and what is Naraku's connection with Vold
1. Letters, Birth Marks, Wells, and Fleas

An: I would like to thank DarkInuFan for requesting this fan fic. This is also my first Inuyasha fan fic.

If there is any OOC ness please notify me A.S.A.P. I want to have them stay in character as much as possible and yet make it a great story.

Special request: If you guys are going to flame me, I request that you be mature about it, original, polite, and make sure you don't put anything that you would regret in it. Doing other wise might be considered really, really stupid. If you guys fail to do other wise I might just do what my sister does and flame back, which might I add seems really, really immature. This will both spare all of us the pain and annoyance flames will give us.

So with out further do to on with the fan fic!

Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do if I did own it so I'll leave the pleasure of owning it to the person who came up with Inuyasha. Nor do I own Harry Potter. I would probably ruin these two excellent stories if I did. sigh.

This takes place... I don't know when in Inuyasha, but after the fifth book in Harry Potter with may be some elements from the sixth book if I chose so. I think that's called a spoiler or something...

Of Wands and Windscars.

Chapter one.

Birthmarks, Letters, Wells, and Fleas

Kagome climbed out of the well in the house behind her shrine with her yellow backpack as usual and sighed. It was late in the afternoon on a Sunday in early summer.

But that wasn't the reason she sighed. She was excited that summer break was just a round the corner, and only a few days away, the reason was because her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were moving to a new high school. Even Hojo was headed to one of the most prestigious all boy high schools on the other side of town.

Kagome on the other hand, missed so much school hunting for the Shikon no Tama shards in the Feudal Era Japan, that none of the other schools would take her in. She didn't even qualify for some of the most relaxed public schools in Tokyo.

"Away Demon! Back!" Kagome's grandfather shouted at something just out side the well house.

Curious, Kagome dropped the back pack next to the well wall and climbed up the steps out of the well house door, pushed the sliding doors to a side, to found her grandfather was brandishing a broom to an owl, a tawny owl to be exact, flying just above his reach. Dangling from its feet were five letters.

The Owl flew in circles around the old man before it noticed Kagome and flew past her on to an edge of the well.

Then the owl ruffled it's feathers importantly, stuck it's leg out with the five letters hanging from the leg, and waited.

Timidly Kagome tugged the end of the string, causing the knot to untie and the letters fall into a heap next to the yellow backpack before the owl clicked its beak and flew off.

Once out of the well house Kagome's grandfather, who was still brandishing the broom and could swear that he saw the owl roll its eyes as it passed.

"Kagome?" Her grandfather asked as he entered the well house.

"Grandpa," Kagome started as she picked up a letter and examined it. "Look at this... Higurashi Kagome, the well house behind the Higurashi shrine, Tokyo Japan... and there is no return address."

"Kagome, step back." Her grandfather ordered as Kagome dropped the letter and humored her grandfather. "Away Demon!" He cried throwing black salt every where.

Nothing happened.

"Gramps I'm home!" A young boy cried.

"Souta!"

After hearing his name being called from the well house Souta came to examine it and much to his surprise saw his sister for the first time in days.

"Sis!" He cried as he dropped his school things and embraced his sister.

"We received letters." Kagome pointed out after enjoying the sibling affection.

"Really?" Souta asked as he pulled away. He then bent down and picked up a letter from the pile and found his name on it.

"Higurashi Souta, Outside the Well House, Higurashi shrine, Tokyo Japan..." Souta read a loud as he also searched for a return address.

"There is no return address." He pointed out.

"Yeah we noticed," Kagome nodded while their grandfather just stood there thinking.

"I think your mother needs to see this." He mused and walked inside to fetch said mother.

Brother and sister stared at their grandfather's retreating behind before they tore open their respective letters.

Kagome looked down her letters which looked as if the letters had been magically translated into kanji. Kagome's eyes scanned the upper right side of the letter but they didn't make any sense, especially the title of the letter.

LOOHCS STRAWGOH

YRDRAZIW dna TFARCHCTIW fo

Kagome removed her eyes from the letter immediately. This didn't make any since. Yet seemed a little familiar... Like the time she first tried to read the first piece of paper in class when the language arts teacher tried to teach them the English Language... It didn't take Kagome long to figure out how to read the letter.

"Souta..." Kagome started.

"What?" Her brother said when he opened his own letter.

"Try reading the letter from left to right instead of from right to left." Kagome explained.

By reading the letters in this bizarre order. Both brother and sister could make out:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Higurashi (or Mr. in Souta's case),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

By the time both Souta and Kagome took their eyes off the letters their mother and grandfather entered the well house.

" You've got to be kidding!" Kagome muttered as she turned to Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa. "This has got to be a joke!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her confused daughter and son with tears in her eyes. "Your father was right!" she whispered in a strangled tone as if to prevent bursting into tears. " Kagome, Souta, I think it's time I told you about your father."

Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her children as she scooped up the other letters and carried them inside, with her father and children following.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the well, Inuyasha was peeling him self off of the ground, which Kagome had sat him in previous to jumping into the well. 

He felt quite pissed at Kagome for the moment. Why did she have to run to her time every few days just so she can go home?

His white fuzzy ears twitched with a momentary irritation.

A red haired child dashed from the direction of Kaede's hut with his tail waving like a wild banner. He had his red hair held back by a blue ribbon and his legs looked like those that belong to a canine creature.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted as he ran over to the hanyou.

"What is it?" the irritated Inuyasha mumbled.

"Did Kagome just headed over to her world on the other side of the well?" Shippo asked.

"Feh."

Shippo took that as a yes.

"I'm gonna head over and give Kagome a piece of my mind." Inuyasha grumbled as he stood straight up and marched to the Bone Eaters Well and jump in.

"Yeah right, she's got you wrapped around her fingers." Shippo said to him self after the half demon disappeared in the well.

(An: I know this scene is similar to a scene in the first Inuyasha movie so can I safely say that I don't own it?)

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sat at the table with her son and daughter sitting across from her with confused and slightly excited faces, this was the first time their mom was so open about their dad since his death, and why would she want to talk about him now? What connection did the funny letters have to do with their father? 

"Souta, Kagome, I should have told you two this when you were younger but I think it's very important that you know. Your father was a wizard. And these letters were from the very school he went to."

"You mean to say that Dad came from America? Canada? England?" Kagome asked while naming the top three countries that came to mind while she was thinking of more English speaking countries.

"Yes, your father came from England, his parents were born here in Japan, but he was born and raised in Europe. He went to Hogwarts. After he graduated from Hogwarts he traveled over to Japan where I met your father at this shrine and we fell in love. We dated for about a year before we were married." Their mother said.

"Ai, are you going to tell them about Tybalt's vision?" Grandpa interrupted.

"Yes Dad I was getting to that." Ai remarked kindly. "Your Father, Tybalt, had what was called the inner eye which allows you to see the future. It is a rare ability.

"He foresaw Kagome's powers awakening later then normal wizard children and Souta's awakening at a normal rate, but he also foresaw you going to Hogwarts with a bunch of other people your age Kagome. It happened after you were born Souta.

"When your father had the vision I was unfamiliar with He told me that he prepared a portkey and when the time came to send you, Kagome to find the people on the list and give them the letter and take them to our house until August where we would prepare for school starting September first." Ai paused to take breath.

"He traveled all the way to Hogwarts to enroll you two and those he foresaw and he never came back." Ai this time finished and paused before she recovered from the pain of remembering.

"Oh Mom!" Kagome and Souta who were quiet the whole time listening to their mother got out of their seats so they could hug her Souta got to his mother first before his sister's arms covered his back. Their grandfather followed in the hug.

Once the family was trapped in an embrace the sounds of a door opening and the echo of bare feet on a wooden floor.

Inuyasha tracked Kagome's scent to the dining room where he saw the whole family in a loving embrace completely oblivious to his presence.

"Inu-oh-on-ni-an" Okay, maybe not completely oblivious, Souta at least noticed but his mouth was muffled under the group hug.

Then after Souta's muffled call of greeting to the hanyou the family broke apart and looked at him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta called his hero.

"Hi Souta," Inuyasha said to Souta before he turned to Kagome. "What's the big idea running back home Kagome?"

"I had to go home Inuyasha!" Kagome argued back.

It was at this moment when a thought occurred to Ai and she looked down at the other three letters and read to who the letters were addressed to.

"What about the jewel shards Kagome? They just don't find themselves!" Inuyasha retorted back.

"What about MY education! What about MY family! What about MY other friends!" Kagome exclaimed. "SIT!"

THUD!

Inuyasha instantly found himself heading to the ground face first, as the black and white rosary began to glow purple.

"Hey Inuyasha, guess what!" Souta interrupted, hoping to cheer every one up with the good news. "Kagome and I have just been accepted into a school in Europe! We just got our letters!"

"You got one too Inuyasha" Ai said as she pressed a letter into Inuyasha's hands

Inuyasha looked at Ai and then he looked at the letter resting in his hands.

"Well, aren't you going to open it and read it?"

Inuyasha lifted his head up and gave the Higurashi family a strange look. "Feh." He said a loud but in his mind he couldn't help but think, 'How am I supposed to read it if I can't read! And where the hell is this 'Europe'!'

* * *

Voldemort cursed at himself as he stumbled back into his dark room with a bleeding wound on his back, it happened when he was fighting with that Muggle-lover, Dumbledore at the Ministry of Magic with Potter. 

His eyes were blood red and his slits for nostrils opened and contracted with each breath.

"Wormtail!" He bellowed with a hissy voice.

"Yes my lord?" A bumbling Peter Pettigrew crawled from a deserted corner.

"I need a wound treated Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped.

"Y-yes milord." The rat looking man quivered before he walked over to Voldemort and pulled out his wand and a bottle of brandy with a cloth.

"M-Milord I need you to show me y-your wound."

Voldemort rolled his eyes as he moved his robes off his shoulders and adjusted it to expose a long cut along his shoulder blades and a mark on his back. It looked like a large spider with hairy legs and looked like a scar from a burn.

"M-m-milord! Y-you have a strange mark on your back!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's called a birth mark, Wormtail." Voldemort muttered.

"O-oh you're right m-milord, my mistake." Peter murmured in apology. 'But why is there still a strange birth mark on milord's back if it wasn't created when the potion created his body?' He thought.

"My birth mark confuses you Wormtail?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Peter shuttered.

"Well?"

"I-it-s-s nothing milord." Peter shivered as he soaked the cloth in some brandy. "T-t-th-this will sting milord."

As Peter Pettigrew gently dabbed the brandy soaked cloth and Voldemort hissed.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Y-yes milord." Peter flinched.

Voldemort didn't say anything else, but he thought about giving Peter a Cruciatus Curse later for his idiotic assumptions that a potion can prevent birth marks. In truth Voldemort had this birth mark even before he tried to attack Harry Potter, on the night when Harry's parents died.

"_Episkey" _Peter Pettigrew murmured as he used his wand to heal Voldemort's now treated cut. It was healed in an instant before the servant fled out of the room leaving Voldemort alone.

Alone, just the way he preferred it.

* * *

The Boy Who Lived sighed to himself as his aunt ran off after telling him about the garden and how it needed weeding on such a lovely sunny day, which was very unusual with all the depressing weather earlier. 

Harry Potter obliged only because he needed something to do in order to take his mind off of a recent death.

Sirius.

Dudley, as vast as ever just waddled out the front door to the park to hang with his friends and go out to "tea". Of Course "tea" really meant that he was going to harass children, and graffiti the park, just like he did last summer. (An: For Details see the fifth book.)

Harry was a little short for his age, yet he looked slightly unhealthy look due to him growing so much in a short amount of time. He even looked even more unhealthy in the hand me downs from Dudley. He was also very thin.

Harry leaned down to the ground and once crouched on all fours he pulled a glove on and grabbed a green weed firmly around the base of the stem and pulled upward hard. The sound of roots cracking from the plant moaned before the plant lost its final tug of war and the soil around it moved to accommodate the plant being pulled out of the ground.

The heat of the sun caused Harry to brush the sweat from his bangs to reveal his old lightning shaped scar, and blinked his green eyes.

Unknown to Harry something small and hungry was hopping around in the grass. It was a little larger then a flea and wore a green modern tee shirt with modifications for it's four arms instead of two and wore a tiny pair of jeans.

Myoga the Flea had to tailor his own cloths over time. He was the last survivor of his race... heck he was the last demon alive on the planet. Except for an apparition that calmed children spirits but no human could see that. He was on a 485 year old mission which by now had little chance of being completed.

Then Myoga picked up a carbon dioxide trail being produced by a human being and followed it for a quick meal.

He hopped from blade of grass to blade of grass until he landed on the ankle of the crouched human and began to suck. He was then struck by a familiar taste...

Harry felt a sharp prick on his ankle and as a reflex swatted at it. When he removed his hand he looked at it, it had a squished shape of what looked like a slightly humanish creature with four arms instead of two, a cone shaped mouth that looked like something that would pierce the skin, what could possibly be a mustache and a bald head, on Harry's hand.

Myoga took a few moments before he could inflate himself before he could address the issue at hand. This human's blood tasted so remarkably familiar. Why?

* * *

An: I hope you don't mind a cliffhanger. I'm going to be kind a busy really soon because I have a girl scouts pool party to attend to and an oral surgery. to have done for my wisdom teeth. But then I will have time to work on this fan fic and the other fan fics I have in the works. See you soon ! Oh and please review. 


	2. Hogwarts?

HEY! It's me Donamarine and I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter. Normally I would respond to your guy's reviews but I heard a rumor that answering reviews is against the rules; I'm going to check out the rule later. Oh and I just found out that Souta is nine (oops) But I shall fix that!

Sorry it took so long to update, school started and my computer also had a virus. Not only that but I had a few fights with a friend of mine and got sick with a bad flu, writers block, I also had sports, homework, a drunken muse (((shudders)) I did **_not_** need that paring in my mind!) an original short story that made me very, very depressed while writing (the inspiration came from a fight with my friend) and mutant plot bunnies attacking me and two other fan fics in the works… make that three.

But I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Thanks!

Disclaimer: What I own: not much...

What I don't own: the list goes on and on but I can say for sure I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I can only dream.

Chapter 2

Hogwarts?

"Lord Inuyahsa?" Myoga looked up from Harry's palm to look in to his face.

"Um who may I ask is this 'lord Inuyahsa?" Harry asked intelligently.

Myoga looked up at the face only to find a thin boy with jet black messy hair and green eyes looking back at him... this wasn't the face of Inuyahsa... but then where is he?

"Uh... I'm sorry I thought you were, a friend of mine from the good old days..." Myoga replied answering Harry's question.

"Oh." Harry said not knowing what to say next, but then decided to move on to the next weed. He placed the old flea down on a blade of grass and began to pull the next one up.

Myoga didn't really know what to do but decided to follow this instinctual urge to stay with Harry until something else happened, making the world safe. And Myoga followed his instincts.

* * *

For now the old flea kept quiet and watched Harry pulling the weeds in the late afternoon light.

"Kagome, I think it's time you deliver these letters to their owners, I believe you know them." Ai said as she gave Kagome the two letters left unopened.

"Sure Mom." Kagome replied as she put Inuyasha's letter down. The stubborn half demon couldn't read his letter but it soon turned out to be the same letter as Kagome and Souta's. He wasn't stupid but it was a difficult letter to read, especially when he didn't have much of an education (if any).

Kagome ended up reading the letter instead, and seemed to be a slight wound to the hanyou's pride but it was short lived.

Kagome glanced at the letters and saw that they were for Sango and Miroku, only they read that they were from the well house like Kagome's letter... how odd.

"Oh and Kagome before you go I have something your father left behind for you." Ai replied as she headed to a random closet in the hall way and pulled out an old shoe box. Kagome's mother opened the brown lid of the Nike sneaker box and reached in with her right hand while holding the box with her left.

The right hand shuffled around the shoe box with the sounds of the objects being scooted from their positions from years of their pause. Then Ai focused her eyes to a small car key under a chocolate frog card with Albus Dumbledore on the front.

Kagome watched her mother and noticed that on the shoe box was the label of Tybalt on the side facing her.

"Here it is." Ai sighed as she pulled out the car key from a car that held so many memories for her until the car broke down, but Tybalt kept the key.

"Mom, what is that key for?" Kagome asked.

Ai smiled at her children and the Hanyou as they sat at the table. Kagome's grandfather left to work on some more shrine chores.

"This is a portkey; your father was a very gifted wizard who liked to do some experimenting. Some how he managed to make it useful for time travel." Ai walked back to the table and closed the paper door behind her. She then kneeled down on to a pillow and placed the old box on the table for the young adults and kid to look in to. (An: The Higurashi's table is a tradional table right?)

Inside the box was the chocolate frog card, what looked like a broken wand, some glass top, a yo-yo, a three inch gothic sterling silver charm of a medieval sword with a rose engraved in the hilt, a braided cord with all the colors of the rainbow, a golden rose, a glass bottle with blue sand and some kind of white parchment in it.

Souta stared at the glass bottle for a moment before he reached in and pulled it out. At the top was an old sake wine cork which Souta pulled out. Then the sand inched out of the bottle on its own accord before touching Souta's hand like a curious puppy (no pun intended). Then the sand affectionately rubbed the hand before it shot back in to the bottle and pushed the sheet of parchment out of the bottle. Souta, Inuyasha, Ai, and Kagome stared at the bottle as Souta nearly dropped it back into the box but at the same time placing back on its faded spot on the old cardboard. Inuyasha had his hand on Tetsigua (sp) just in case the bottle or anything else decided to do something funny.

The sand in the bottle gave a satisfied shudder before it lost its bright blue color and turned an exhausted non magical grey. A job well done.

Souta then looked at the piece of parchment and the sand bottle, then back again. Was the folded piece of parchment safe to open? But what could it hurt?

Souta's fingers felt the edge of the course, yet somewhat smooth piece of parchment and unfolded it carefully. Inuyahsa's hand gripped his sword a little harder, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Souta managed to fold the message that was as old as he was and read aloud.

"Dear Kagome and Souta. If you are reading this message, it means either I'm dead or I forgot to burn this letter. I really hope that it is the latter. But if not, I wrote this message for you two and especially you Kagome." Souta read aloud and took another breath.

"This letter is to only be opened after you receive your Hogwarts letters. If your mother or I never had a chance to tell you about Hogwarts, I'll tell you right now.

Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, Yes real live witches and wizards. Yes they do exist; no they do not look like the American stereotype that shows up around Halloween. Hogwarts is a school in England which I attended to learn how to control my magic.

If I am correct you two should have inherited my magical abilities and I made an effort to convince Dumbledore to allow you to be accepted in such a late age, (or early in your case son) and those friends of yours Kagome with the wearing those kimonos… I think one of them was wearing some sort of dog ears on the top of his head… the other was a guy wearing a bracelet or prayer beads around his wrist, a girl with some sort of large boomerang, and last but not least the child with that big poofy tail. (I hope I'm descriptive enough, if not the letters should have their names on them….)

Now when you deliver these letters and there isn't a way for them to head to your house, that's why I gave you a portkey, if I am dead I hope your mother can fill you in on what a portkey is. All you have to do to activate it have the people you want to transport touch it and say the date and year of the time you want it to take you and you will be transported to the living room of the shrine.

I think that's all I wanted to say, oh yeah if I am indeed dead I want to say that I love you two and I am so proud of the young woman and Young man you too have grown up to be.

Love your Father,

Tybalt.

P.S. If you are curious about the headmaster please have a look at the chocolate frog card in the shoe box this will be found in."

Souta stopped reading and placed the unfolded letter on to the table

"Wow," was all the two wizarding children could say. Inuyasha and Ai stayed quiet.

* * *

WHACK!

Shippo rolled his eyes while Miroku groped Sango and was left to face the consequences. A giant boomerang can be quiet handy don't you think?

"Hands to yourself pervert!" Sango shouted at Miroku as she marched over to Shippo.

"I couldn't help my self!" Miroku cried.

"Did Inuyasha jump into the well?" She asked Shippo after rolling her eyes at the monk.

"Yes he did." Shippo replied. "Do you think that Kagome will stay in her time or will she come back?"

"I don't know, we'll see." Sango said to the kitsune.

Just then a blue light filled the well.

"Kagome!" Cried Shippo as he jumped in the well and hugged Kagome.  
"Shippo!" Kagome returned the hug with the two unopened letters still her hand.

"Lady Kagome, how long will you be staying in this era?" Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Sango looking in.

"Just a few minutes, I have to give you these letters first." She said as she climbed up the well wall with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Letters?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, letters from my time that seems to be for you. Shippo could you hold this for me?" Kagome explained before she turned to Shippo and handed him the car key.

"Sure."

"Here." Miroku and Sango had the letters be pushed gently in to their hands and the two opened the letters. For a moment the two had puzzled faces as they tried to read the sloppy misplaced kanji and then they both began to understand, Miroku looking up from his letter a half of a second before Sango.

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

* * *

Harry sat up at last as he pulled up the last weed and dumped into the pile next to him. Myoga was still hidden among the grass.

Harry stood up as he dumped the weed pile into a bucket witch was deposited into a wheelbarrow. He then stood up and looked at the setting sun and turned around to walk inside. Time for a nightly walk.

Despite Aunt Petunia's sniff at Harry's dirty clothing Harry was pretty much left alone as he entered his room in number Four Privite Drive.

Myoga was tiny enough to follow Harry however paused out side the door at the sounds of a white owl flying though the window.

"Hey Hedwig." Harry said to her as she landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. Harry was glad to have her back, She had been gone for a few days earlier. Then she stuck out her leg to reveal a letter tied to it.

Harry carefully untied the letter from her leg and placed Hedwig on top of her cage. Then he opened the letter to read:

Hey Harry,

How have you been? Are the muggles treating you okay? Summer's

been okay for me. We have permission from Dumbledore to have you

over at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Can't tell you much but

I can't wait to hear your reply. Dad will be over to pick you up at 7:00

on Sunday.

Ron.

P.S. Oh and I forgot Hermione just got a package from a aunt who

went on holiday in Australia and she still hasn't opened it yet.

Everyone says hi.

Harry had to smile at the letter. Then He looked at the calendar… Today was Saturday and it was 6:30, so that meant that he only had a day to pack.

* * *

"Okay so this letter says that all I have to do is hand you this portkey and say the date of the time I want us to end up in my era and we can head to this Hogwarts." Kagome said while checking the instructions. It was Sunday at noon and Kagome gave her friends time to prepare and get ready for another shard hunt in her era. Or at least Kagome hoped that there were shards in England in her era.

Kaede had come to say goodbye to the young travelers and Inuyasha was in his era now. It must have been an interesting sight, an elderly priestess, an inu-hanyou, a kitsune, a demon slayer, a Buddhist monk, and a girl in a school uniform stood clustered around the Bone Eaters Well with a tiny key and a few items in the priestess's arms.

"Kagome, is it true that ye have to travel to another country by this Areo-plain and that they've gotten paranoid that anything metal is consisted a weapon?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "But some things like decorator charms can be overlooked, why do you ask Old Kaede?"

Kaede smiled and her one eye darted down to the string of rosary bracelets hung draped over her left arm. "I thought ye might be needing these." (An: I'm not perfect at writing Kaede so please be patient.) "They are ideal for disguising objects like metals and even bones and teeth."

"What do they do Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Oh they are useful for tuning large objects such as staffs in to little decorative ornaments and all ye need to do is, place them on ye weapon to disguise them. Then all ye have to do is take the rosary bracelets off and ye disguise is gone."

"Sounds interesting." Sango replied.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So all we need to do is disguise the Tetsusaiga, Boomerang Bone (An: It's what they called it in the manga when Sango is first introduced. But if you know how to spell Sango's weapon in Japanese could you please tell me?), and Miroku's monk staff in to these charms so they can hide them in Kagome's era?" Shippo analyzed in a brief moment to make sure every thing was clear.

"That is correct Shippo." Kaede nodded as she passed out the rosaries to the others except for Shippo.

"I'll see ye soon alright." The elderly lady nodded.

"Alright!" Kagome agreed a little cheerfully. "I'll see you next summer, at the most." Kaede nodded and waved.

"Safe travels."

"Okay, now all we need to do is touch the key somewhere and I'll say the date. Okay is every one ready?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grabbed on to Kagome's key and nodded while Kagome held it out.

"Alright..."

In that moment the wind in the trees picked up it's pace and the wind whistled a sweet melody and all who touched to portkey were gone.

Kaede stood there for a moment and whispered "May the gods guide ye."

* * *

An: Okay I think that's it for chapter two. How was the chapter, Good, bad, not descriptive, very descriptive, or ooc or ic (in character.)?

If you want to let me know please review. But if you want to flame please regard the flame warning in the first chapter.

Now if you'll excuse me it's late and I have to go to bed. Night!


	3. Summer

An: Sorry it took so long to up date my Floppy disks all went bad so I had to retype all of my fan fic chapters and some of my original work too.

**IMPORTAIN NOTICE PLEASE READ: **My parents have decided that I have to get my drivers permit before New Year 's Day. This means I have to devote an entire month to studying my state's drivers manual and pass the test. This also means that I can't write any fan fics. So I can't write any new chapters until 2006. I'm very sorry but I have to learn to drive because my mom doesn't want to drive me around any more. That and I'm sixteen years old

Of Wands and Wind scars.

Chapter 3

Summer

In a flash every body felt a strong tug of a hook behind their navels. Miroku Shut his eyes tight and felt Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha's fingers cling tightly to the portkey.

But as quickly as the trip though time and space started the trip ended.

Sango felt the ground slam in to her feet and Kirara jumped off of Sango and landed on the ground with all for paws on the Higrashi living room floor. Sango lost her balance and toppled over a sofa with her back to the back of the sofa and her legs sprawled over the front of the sofa.

Inuyasha toppled as well but he caught hold of a lamp and quickly regained his hanyou balance. It was then when he caught Kagome, and Shippo (who was clinging to Kagome's arm during the fall.)

Miroku lost his balance and landed on the love seat in what appeared to be a very comfortable position if he hadn't landed like that.

Kirara was the first to recover as she mewed and checked on Sango. Kirara could see Sango smile as she felt the fire cat's nose on her forehead.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked.

Kagome just beamed proudly and said "Every body, Welcome to my era. Would you all like a grand Tour?"

Harry couldn't believe how fast the time between receiving the letter and the time it took to be picked up by Mr.Weasley.

It was almost instantaneous.

"Well Harry, have you been well?" Mr. Weasley has asked when he had come to pick up Harry.

"Yes thank you." He replied.

"Well let's pick up your things and we'll be off." Mr. Weasley said as Harry picked up his trunk and his owl cage (Hedwig was going to meet Harry at the Burrow.)

The Durselys were out of the house due to past experiences (and Dudley's fiasco with the Ton Tongue toffees) and had decided to go out on a family outing, leaving Harry home alone.

With a note to the Durselys and inside a ministry of magic car, they drove off to the Burrow.

It was Monday morning when Kagome woke up to the sounds of the alarm clock on her bed side table.

Thankfully Sango didn't panic when it went off like when Inuyasha did once. ( An: For those who don't know when that happens, it happens after Koga makes his first appearance and Kagome and Inuyasha's fight afterwards) although the alarm did make Sango and Kirara jump out of their futon rather quickly.

A pajama clad Sango sat up and Kirara jumped off the futon as they both turned their heads toward the noise.

Kagome's hand reached out of her toasty covers and smacked the top of the alarm clock. She sighed.

Today she had to go to school, and if possible see what she could do about her "transfer" to a new school in the fall, such as telling Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo the news.

Sluggishly, Kagome had to move her feet out of the bed covers some time in the near future.

Sango looked at her friend; today Kagome had to take those "tests" in order to be done with the school year. While she, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were going to be spending the day at the shrine with Ai and Kagome's grandfather.

Then after school Kagome was going to take them to the mall in order to buy them summer clothes.

"Kagome, Sango, Time to get up!" Ai called from the kitchen downstairs. "You too boys!"

Sango decided that it was time to get out of her futon too. Both girls dressed silently, Kagome in to her school uniform, Sango in to her kimono.

When both girls were down the stairs Ai was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning girls," Ai smiled as she saw the girls enter the kitchen. Grandpa, Souta, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were already at the table eating a rice dish with raw egg and soy sauce on it (this seems to be a very popular Japanese breakfast.) or a bowl of miso soup.

"Morning Mom/ Mrs. Higurashi." Both girls replied as Ai gave them both a bowl of rice and soup.

After breakfast Kagome and Souta finished getting ready and left the shrine directly at 6:30 to get to school on time. (In Japan school starts at 8:30 but the average Japanese student spends two hours on public transportation or walking to school.)

An: Sorry guy's but I'm stopping the chapter right now. I wanted to add a lot more and even get to more plot points in but I have to study for my permit test and I felt that I need to update I've been really busy so sorry about the short chapter.

What did you guys think of the research I did on Japanese food and schools? Don't worry I have more information coming this way!

Please review.


	4. HIT THE DECK!

An: I discovered that I had some spare time so I decided to give you all an early Holiday-pre-New-Years-Treat! And this has to be my most popular Fan fic ever. I had gotten 347 hits vs. my 90 hits with Keiko's Magic another fan fic of mine for Yu Yu Hakusho. Wow. This chapter I had really had been hoping to have this be part of chapter three but I ran out of time. Any way on with the fic!

Chapter 3

HIT THE DECK!

"Alright Hermione are you ready to open your package?" Ron asked as he eyed the brown paper wrapped box with triple twist twine tied around it sitting on the Weasley dining table in the kitchen of the Borrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the dining table while Mrs. Weasly, ran around the kitchen. It was afternoon in England and all three had nothing else to do.

"Oh alright Ron," Hermione sighed as she unwrapped the package dressed in her muggle clothing.

Harry leaned forward from his seat as did Ron to see what Hermione's Aunt had gotten her from Australia. The shape would have recommended a book but the weight suggested something else. As Hermione tore away at the brown paper the box was plain and made of card board. She shifted her fingers under the lid and pulled up. In side was a mass of tissue paper, plastic bubble wrap, and package peanuts.

Ron's eyes widened at the strange packaging products while Harry looked at the object inside.

Hermione pulled off some tape and the last layer of bubble wrap to reveal...

... A small wooden boomerang with Aboriginal painted patterning all over.

"She sent me a boomerang." Hermione muttered.

Harry looked at the boomerang, He never had a boomerang but Dudley had one once. After of course he found out that it could be used as a weapon, he tried to use it on Harry.

"Bloody hell... I heard about one of those." Ron whispered. "They're sticks that you throw and they're supposed to fly back."

Harry reached in to the package and pulled out an instruction manual and read the title.

How to throw this Boomerang.

"Should we try her out?" He asked.

The three teenagers were standing in the garden as Hermione read the instruction manual.

"It says here that all you have to do is hold the flat side to your palm. Then position your legs so that your body is side ways and wind back, and once your arm is sixty degrees from your front, snap your wrist and let her go." Hermione read as Harry copied her instructions and threw the boomerang.

It flew up and spun around twice.

Then it landed on the ground about three meters from the three teens.

"Here mate, give me a try." Ron said.

He strolled over the few meters and picked up the toy.

Then there was the wind up and the spin and it twisted and turned until...

It tumbled on to the ground and knocked out a curious gnome on the head as it peeked up from its hole.

"Ron, you're dangerous with a boomerang." Hermione chuckled as she trotted over to the wooden stick and picked it up. She followed the instructions and realised the boomerang as it whizzed by the Peony bush caused about ten bruised gnomes to fly like a strike of pins being knocked down a bowling alley. Then the boomerang twisted and turned, weeding a few beds and nearly hit some birds and a few more gnomes.

Then the boomerang returned causing Hermione to duck or risk being beheaded like nearly head-less Nick. When Hermione ducked Harry's Quiddich instincts reacted as he pulled Ron to the ground by the collar of his shirt before being cut in half by the boomerang.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, It's time for- ." Molly called out as she walked out of the back door, carrying a tray of minced meat pies.

"Mum/ Mrs. Weasly look out!" All three called out as the boomerang twisted away and smashing the center most mince meat pie and bounced past the plump woman before it finally crashed landed on the table with a loud spat with the remaining filling hitting Fred and George, who causally walked in before covered with the remains of the pie.

"Who did you say was dangerous with a boomerang Hermione?" Ron asked from the ground he and Harry were laying on while Hermione glared.

Sango sighed as she looked out the window; it was mid morning in the Higurashi shrine.

Shippo was spending the day some where in the shrine practicing his new disguise, what ever that was going to be.

Miroku was helping Kagome's grandfather in the shrine store house while the Buddhist monk was sharing religious points with the Shinto priest.

Inuyasha was torturing Buyo while Kirara would come to his rescuer at times by distracting the inu-hanyou with mews and batting with her paws and other cat things they would do for attention.

For comfort she wore her feudal era kimono and her fingers were rubbing up against the now disguised Hirakotsu, along with her hidden blade and katana. All three weapons were placed so they fanned out around the rosary that they were placed that kept the spell in place. Hirakotsu was placed in the center with her katana handle facing the left and the curved blade facing right with a small flaming fire cat that resembled Kirara in her large form behind all the weapons with its tail in front of the sword. Around the mini fire cat was a sparkling collar that was attached to a metal hoop for a jewelry chain to be beaded though. Sango decided to keep track of her weapons around her neck like a necklace.

"Sango-san?" Ai asked her from a side door.

"Yes Ai-san?"

"How would you like to help me with some cooking?" The adult woman asked.

"Hai" Sango replied

Kagome was sitting in her desk during break while she was waiting for the teacher, Kagome moaned as she revisited the memory of the test she took and all she had to look forward to was another test, then another, and another.

Behind her three girls looked at her with worry.

"Poor Kagome, She had all school year to worry about her health and her grades." Yuka whispered her hair was very short, almost boyishly short as she whispered among her two classmates. One had long curly hair while the other had hair that grew to the start of the neck and was held back with a head band.

"But at least she has the summer to relax and the school year will continue next fall." Ayume whispered back with her long curly hair being brushed behind her shoulder. "It will take plenty of time for her shin splints to heal during the summer... just as long as she doesn't try to run another 10 k."

"That is unless her arrogant two-timing boy friend makes her do it again in her health." Eri whispered. Although Kagome's Grandfather didn't' say that Kagome's "boy friend" made her run, Eri and Yuka came to that conclusion on they're own.

"Hey Kagome, how are your shin splints doing?" Yuka asked while Ayume and Eri followed.

"Huh? Oh them... never felt better." Kagome snapped up from her stupor while she was plotting how to tell them of her new arrangement, the new school. Then a plot bunny bit her and she came up with an idea and they just might believe. "But I'm going to have to transfer to a new school." Let's just hope they like it.

All three girls gasped. "I never heard of shin splints that bad!" Eri cried quietly.

"It's not because of the shin splints, But you guys knew about my ...err health this year and my dad, it turns out went to this school in England ..." Kagome began. Gramps wasn't the only one who could come up with a story. "...that has a ... world class infirmary and nurse. So me, Souta, and... A few kids from the hospital are transferring to the school, so my education won't have to suffer any more." Suddenly that little story, as simple as it was, was just what (and pardon the pun) what the doctor ordered. And probably better than what her grandpa could have come up with.

All three girls listened and began to think about this new piece of information.

"I'll also be busy for a few days to help them get supplies for the summer and the new school after summer vacation." Kagome explained.

Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in to the class room. "Hello students today we will be testing on Quadratic Equations, for your final you will need to find the y- intercept, the two x intercepts, the Vertex, and graph the parabola."  
Kagome gulped.

Nagini slithered and hissed around the dark room, her long serpentine body wove in and out from nooks and crannies in the room. Voldemort sat on top of his chair as if it where his throne.

One of his faithful Death Eaters rambled about the mission. Voldemort listened intently while Nagini slithered around, not caring or understanding what was being said. Of course she was but a snake and didn't care about the human language.

Voldemort said a few more things in the human language and the Death Eater quivered and left the room with orders to murder somebody or something.

However Nagini felt her long stomach wither with hunger. She hadn't eaten in weeks. (if it is in italic and under lined it will be in parsletounge.) "_Masster would it bee all right if I go out and hunt?" _ She asked.

Voldemort rubbed his temples his snake like figures and red eyes tighter with a slight migraine coming on. _"Ffine Nagini, you may hunt."_

"_Yess masster." _Nagini bowed and was out of the room to hunt, hoping that Wormtail was in rat form, oh how she loved to tease him and the taste of his fear.

Voldemort moaned as he rubbed his head. But it was strange. Voldemort never got migraines and his Death Eater never gave him any reason to get a migraine, Cruciatus Curse, maybe, but not enough for the almighty lord to get a head ache.

Voldemort closed his eyes and inhaled from his flat snake like nostrils. Then a vision flashed before his eyes.

A man with long curly black hair held back in a high pony tail, wearing some kind of strange robes that had pants, that came down to his ankles and bunched them selves closed. A round his robe with was definably a dark indigo he wore a white pelt of some kind with a baboon's head on his left shoulder. His eyes wore light blue eye shadow and his red eyes were piercing and cunning. The Man sat in a corner of a wooden room with paper walls staring at a pair of tall vases that moved and squirmed with living flesh and a dark red aura hovering just above the vases.

Then the vision was gone.

Voldemort opened his eyes and felt a sharp throb over his birth mark.

He jumped up and out of his throne, his hands on his birth mark. Then the migraine peaked and he covered his head for a moment before the migraine ended.

A sensation as if someone had just woken up and stretched inside his mind. The migraine died away.

Voldemort saw another vision of the man who looked as if he was looking Voldemort in the eye.

'My my, I knew waiting five hundred years would be ideal.' The man said slightly satisfied with something. His voice was low and cold, yet noble and cunning.

"Who- Who are you? And what do you mean five hundred years?" Voldemort asked.

'Now now, there is no need to speak verbally, your mind can do that adequately. After all you are a part of my flesh or I am a part of yours.'

'What do you mean you are part of my flesh?' Voldemort questioned in his mind. His pride flared at the indignity of asking questions.

'I am your distant ancestor; I mated with a witch and hid in our unborn child only to hide from descendant to descendant for five hundred years. You are the last of our line, and I can give you strength that was mine, just as I can have access you yours.' The man answered.

'Distant Ancestor! My Ancestors were pure bloods!' Voldemort protested.

'But how pure is pure Tom, or should I say Voldemort. I have had my uses in the past. Your horcruxes weren't nearly as effective as you would have hoped the night you tried to murder Harry Potter. I merely had to do was give you some of my regenerative power and the horcruxes did the rest. I was attached to your sole and regenerated the parts you and I needed to survive. I, like you, spent a great deal amount of time as a parasite.' The man explained. 'Now that I have been awakened I shall help you gain greater power, along as you help me with something. Something that could benefit both of us, the Shards of the Shikon no Tama are kept somewhere in the ministry.'

'Shikon no Tama? You mean those shards that were used by demons during the great demon war?' Voldemort asked.

'Yes Voldemort, those shards, I am a half demon, just as you will inherit my powers, as I will receive yours.'

'Who are you?' Voldemort questioned again.

'Oh, forgive me, I am called Naraku.' The man said.

An: Oh... the plot is thickening now. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Winter Solstice, and of course Happy new year! I'll have to quit now but the next chapter shall get interesting.


	5. A Whole New Look

Hey it's 2006 and I'm back. I now officially have my drivers permit (last time I posted I didn't.) I have had a busy December and found a new manga to read called Ranma ½, it's hilarious. Now On with the fic!

Chapter 5

A Whole New Look.

* * *

Harry sat up in an instant in Ron's bedroom, on the spare bed with a loud gasp of breath. His scar throbbed with pain as Harry placed his hand on his forehead. The only words he would whisper were "Naraku."

* * *

Kagome sighed with relief as she dropped her mechanical pencil down for the summer. It was now officially over. No more tests.

"Excuse me Jicen Yero, would you please take off your hat!" A teacher yelled from the front desk.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha's main ear hider was a hat, and if he was going to a school where illusions might be notice able (Kagome didn't know weather or not the students at Hogwarts would notice such a thing such as attempts to hide ears with magic and she didn't want to find out.)

"Hey did you see that guy on TV... I forgot what his name was... you know the one." Ayume whispered to Eri and Yuka as they looked at a magazine and then to Kagome and gestured her to join. Kagome just sat there confused but listened any way.

"Yeah I know, don't you think he could hide stuff in there?" Eri whispered.

"What you mean like cat ears or something?" Yuka asked. "Or do you mean pencils and stuff."

"Yeah like pencils" Eri continued. But Kagome zoned out thinking... 'That would be the perfect thing to hide Inuyasha's ears, when hats won't work...' But how was now the question.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the sound of foot steps rushing up the shrine steps and quickly opened the front door to see Kagome dash up the stairs.

"It's about time!" he complained. The hanyou was waiting all day. Souta had arrived minutes before Kagome did.

"Just a minute Inuyasha, I just need to get some supplies for an experiment before I can take you to the mall." Kagome huffed from running up the stairs but she didn't stop.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan." Sango called from the kitchen as she stirred a pot of rice.

"Thanks Sango-chan." Kagome replied as turned from the stairs and into the bathroom. The sounds of clatters, scraps, and a few items dropping came from the open bathroom door. Then Kagome calmly stepped out of the bathroom with a plastic box, and a hair bush in her arms as she strode down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, can you come here for a minute?"

* * *

Several minutes later, a greeting from both Shippo and Miroku, A couple of sits, a several yelps of pain and rushed apologies later, Kagome was done with her experiment.

Inuyasha's hair was tied up in a high ponytail and raced down in a smooth silky, and now well groomed, cascade of silver that hung straight down.

"There," Kagome muttered handing Inuyasha a mirror. "What do you think?"

Inuyasha just stared at his reflection, his ears were missing and the only thing he recognized of himself was his bangs and the two strands of hair that hung over his shoulders.

Inuyasha was actually speechless for a moment before he came up with an all purpose answer. "Feh."

"Well, it will hide your ears better than a hat..." Kagome replied while every body in the Higarashi house hold stared at Inuyasha, taking in his new look.  
"Wiggle your ears."

Inuyasha wiggled his ears, but they couldn't shake loose of the hair, and the motion was hard to notice, seeing as the ears and hair blended in with their surroundings.

"Wow Inuyasha, You look so cool!" Souta remarked to his hero.

"Not, bad at all." Sango nodded in response while Miroku nodded. Kagome's mother just smiled as everyone called their approval.

"Hmm, and if you just want to take a break from the tightness of the pony tail, we can get you a head band to hide your ears." Ai remarked quietly with a smile.

"Great idea Mom!" Kagome cried excitedly.

* * *

Ai dropped the boys and girls at the mall before taking off her self, leaving Kagome and Souta her credit cards with the promises from each to only spend the money on food and summer cloths for Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

Inuyasha was wearing his kimono, But Kagome refused to let him wear his hakamas -.-U), saying that they would look gaudy together, instead she had him wear a pair of jeans and a pair of red flip flops which the toe piece really annoyed him. Miroku said that Inuyasha would get used to it.

Miroku abandoned his monk robes and wore a large loose purple tee shirt, with still resembled his monk robes. The prayer bead clad arm and hand cover was still on his right hand.

Shippo, after a few tries couldn't keep the form of a human adolescent for more that a few minutes before his tail started showing, took the plushy form of himself which he rode in Ai's purse around Kagome's shoulder.

But Kagome and Sango dressed them selves like twins, Sango having to barrow a few of Kagome's clothing, wore a complete set of SHAM tee shirts with a baby chick on the front, Kagome wore a light yellow, and Sango wore a light pink, both were wearing a pair of jeans. Both wore their hair in tight pony tails at the back of their heads like Sango did when she was in her demon slayer out fit. Sango wore her feudal era sandals, and Miroku wore his as well.

Souta wore his favorite shirt and pants.

"Alright, well split up, that will make shopping faster and easier, and we don't have to worry about dragging the boys in to the girls section or something." Kagome said.

Miroku sighed, that meant that he couldn't be accompanying Lady Sango while shopping. Sango looked relived. She didn't have to worry about the hentai looking at her while she had to change clothes, which Kagome told her about.

"Souta, you'll take Inuyasha and Miroku to the store and by every thing they need." Souta's older sister told him.

"Kay," Kagome's brother replied.

"And Sango, you get to come with me." Sango nodded with a slight smile.

"Alright, meet you at the food court! Come on Inuyasha, Miroku, I have loads to show you!" Souta cried excitedly as he pulled his two heroes away from the girls.

Miroku watched Kagome's brother drag him by his non cursed hand. Strangely enough, the hand felt slightly weird ever since he entered the era.

He'll look at his hand in privet later, when there was no one else around.

Souta kept pulling the half demon and monk to the direction of the local store when something caught Miroku's eye… but just what it was he didn't see, the mall's crowd covered it up. He would have to look later.

* * *

"Kagome-chan I'm ready to come out now." Sango replied from behind the dressing room stall door.

"Come out then." Kagome's voice remarked behind it. Right now the girls were trying out pants, shorts, skirts and other sorts of clothing before they would look for shirts.

"Kagome-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

Sango opened the door. "Kagome I don't think…" she quoted as she stepped out from the stall only to notice three girls in Kagome's school uniform hurrying over.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, hi." Kagome smiled as she addressed them.

"Kagome-chan, who are-"

"Kagome-chan, who is-"

"This?" Sango, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi asked at the same time.

"Oh! Introductions!" Kagome cried. "Sango-chan these are Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, the girls I told you that I go to school with. Guys, this is-"

"Orion Sango" Sango interrupted with a bow.

"Nice to meet you!" the three girls exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too."

Kagome couldn't help but feel great that Sango was accepted at one. Now to come up with a good story for Sango that wasn't too far fetched…

"Would you like to help us buy summer clothes for Sango?" Kagome requested.

"YES!"

"Ow." Sango muttered rubbing her ears, for three girls, they could sure scream loudly.

* * *

An: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I hit writer's block hard. That and I wanted to update before my school held its finals. Don't worry I will make chapter six longer and I might even have the summer end soon.

And I have one question to ask all of you. What should I do of Defense against the Dark Arts? Have Tonks, Or Lupin or any other Harry Potter Character be Professor? Not Snape (I have special plans for Snape and No he will not be bashed.) Have an Original Character as professor (hope not to but I will use one if necessary) or use some characters from another anime? (I have an idea that would be fun to write ) But I thought you guys would want to pick.


	6. Smile! You're Not on Candid Camera!

An: Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of last chapter. But the morning after I posted I received a huge plot bunny that should help keep this fic going. I also have been thinking about the lack of originality lately, you know the whole classic cross over thing (at least for right now... I have a huge plot twist in mind for later ((evil grin))) and how in almost every fan fic I've noticed that if you have Sango, Miroku and or Shippo in Kagome's Era then they end up at the mall, I only chose the mall was because I had momentary writers block. But I do plan to make up for this. Because right now it's just too fun to not do it right now and I admit this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Chobits, Final Fantasy, or Legend of Zelda (the last three don't have much to do withthe plot...)

Chapter 6

Smile! You're Not on Candid Camera!

Miroku stood by the counter while Souta paid for their clothes. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he rubbed the space between his big toe and second toe, holding the offending flip flop in the other hand.

Miroku's eyes wandered from various objects of technology that he had never seen before. It was still mind blowing that humans discovered how to light electric torches without using fire. Then some sort of stand with a bunch of young men stood around, caught Miroku's attention like a powerful magnet.

He looked quickly at Souta and Inuyasha, Souta was busy with the payment while Inuyasha was grumbling about the pain in his feet.

Then he tiptoed to the stand to check it out…

* * *

Shippo glanced at the girls as they were showing Sango the best clothes and which colors would work for her. Sango had her heart set on men's jeans because of the not so low cut and lack of tightness any were.

Now they were going through what blouses that would go nicely with Sango's eyes. All he could they could do was hope to enter the candy store later.

* * *

Upon arrival Miroku noticed that the stands were covered in layers of books covered with bright colorful and glossy pictures of several different things. Some were covered with men in different colored gi chasing a black and white ball down a grassy field. Others had creatures on the front, or a sun set. But what he noticed the most of all was what caught his attention the most.

There were some magazines with women on the front, and in different styles of clothing, or mostly no clothing.

The pervert had discovered the porn section.

* * *

Shippo smiled happily as the girls had finished on store with several bags of clothing, most of it being Sango's. Shippo still kept trying to pass of as a plushy, especially when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi wanted to cuddle with him. That was creepy. Fortunately Kagome protected him by saying that inside of him was a little music box that played an annoying, loud, obnoxious, song when hugged.

The nice thing about passing as a plushy version of him self was that he could use less energy to keep in his form and all he had to worry about was keeping his seams in place.

"Oh let's check out that candy shop over there!" Eri proposed as they passed it.

"Are you sure you want to?" Yuka asked as she looked at it. "I mean don't kids normally go in there?"

"What do you think Kagome, Sango?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure why not?" Sango shrugged, she had never been in a candy shop before.

Shippo had to hold back as so not to cry. He never felt so happy.

* * *

Miroku never felt so happy, as he thumbed through the pages of his magazine. Another magazine reader was getting a nosebleed before some strange blond chick with white hair and amber eyes called the tall brown haired young man away.

Miroku kept reading until he noticed another young woman walking by, maybe it would be time to ask her something...

* * *

"Kay Inuyasha that's every thing..." Souta replied as he dragged the inu-hanyou out of the store.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING!" A woman's voice shrieked as the two's attention was dragged to the screaming lady.

There they both saw Miroku let go of the woman's hand and back away before falling on his butt and scoot back as fast as he could go.

"Look at what the lecher got himself in to now." Inuyasha grumbled taking a step forward to drag the hentai back to the store.

* * *

Meanwhile at the candy store Sango, Kagome, and the trio stepped out of it with Shippo's purse this time strapped over Sango's shoulder before they all heard a feminine shout of "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING!"

Sango automatically noticed that this was the work of the lecherous monk seeing as he let go of her hand and now was scooting a way on the floor. With out a second thought Sango marched up to where the monk was hurrying way.

Kagome watched the scene with a sweat drop while the other three looked at Sango, Miroku, and Kagome and turned to Kagome for the answer.

"Kagome do you know that guy?" Eri instantly asked.

"Well Sango seems to know him..." Ayumi noted.

"And it looks like she is going to pound him into mince meat." Yuka

observed

"Well, you see he's this guy that we meet in the hospital and ... He's going to the same school, but it seems he had just gotten himself into trouble." Kagome closed her eyes feeling the sweat drop grow larger.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped as he noticed Sango approach wearing Kagome's purse. Boy did she look unhappy…

It was then Inuyasha decided to let Sango handle it, after all, it would be better if some strange woman didn't think that he was a lecher too right?

Souta noticed his hero's reaction.

"Looks like Sango-san has it under control… And you don't want some stranger to think you're going to do the same thing as Miroku do you? Want to see the new video game store, there's this new legend of Zelda game that just came out, and a final fantasy one too, want to check it out?" Souta asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha hurriedly agreed as they hurried off... (I have never played those games so I most defiantly don't own.)

* * *

Miroku saw Inuyasha and Souta's retreating backs.

Traitors.

"No would dare ask a question like that in public to a complete stranger unless… OH MY GOD! I'M ON TV! THIS HAS TO BE THE WORK OF CANDID CAMERA!"

Can-did what? Wow, women in this era were loud, sure he thought Kagome was loud when she was angry but this woman was just obnoxious. It was then when he became aware of the crowd they were drawing. Apparently this wasn't normal. Miroku thought numbly before reality hit him on the back of the head.

Sango just looked at Miroku with a glare before pulling her arm back from smacking him on the back of the head. Shippo had subtly turned his head to watch the scene in front of him unfold, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. The purse swung forward to reveal a label.

* * *

'Oh no' Kagome inwardly groaned She just remembered that she put Shippo in her Mom's Candid Camera merchandise purse which her mom had won in a contest. 'Too late now.'

* * *

The woman noticed the label automatically and shrieked with delight.

"I REALLY AM ON CANDID CAMERA!"

Sango stopped. What? Was the only question on her mind.

"AND THAT PLUSHY IS A HIDDEN CAMERA RIGHT!" And with such hamazing speed that was found only in fan fics she plucked Shippo out of the purse and stared right in to his widened eyes looking for lenses and shouted "HI MOM!"

Poor, poor, poor, Shippo, for he was too stunned to move.

It was not every day in which a complete stranger comes up and yells in your face 'hi mom!'

Sango snapped out of the shock only to say, "Uh ma'am, that's not a-"

"Oh right, right, wouldn't want to damage such delicate equipment!" The woman replied as she handed Shippo back in to Sango's arms. "Well best be off!" She cried and pranced off in to the crowd. Most at the crowd stared at the strange woman but a few still had their eyes on a numb Sango, a shocked Miroku and a traumatized Shippo.

* * *

"Candid Camera? Kagome does your friend work for candid camera?" Ayumi

asked.

"Uh, He didn't tell me if he did." what else was there for Kagome to say? "But I don't think so." Best to doubt it. "So how has your summers been?"

* * *

Fortunately the rest of the day flew by with out much more incidents, except for the fact that Miroku's little show ended up on CNN, but that was beside the point. In fact so did the rest of June and July. August arrived with a lot of plans to come up with.

Kagome's Grandfather had some time on the Internet and discovered some nifty diseases just in case.

First of He did research on what could explain Inuyasha's appearance, nothing could explain the dog ears, but his granddaughter already covered that, with the hair and the head band but now to explain the pale hair and eyes… The only thing that seemed to work was Oculocutaneous Albinism type 1B.

The disease called for light skin color, light hair, and pale eye irises, which would also explain the golden eye color alright… and Type 1B would reduce the amount of eye symptoms people would be looking for, seeing as one of the symptoms were all about vision problems, but contact lenses would be perfect for correcting the problem seeing as Inuyasha wouldn't want to pretend he couldn't see very well.

Miroku was easy, from the stories his granddaughter would tell him, Miroku's wind tunnel sounded like it was some kind of cancer in his hand, and the glove that covered the wind tunnel could be used to hide the tumor. Perfect!

Sango's disease took a little longer than Miroku's to look up, but it became clear that a perfectly healthy looking Sango would need a disease you could not see. But while he was on the Genetic disease web site he found what he was looking for, Beta Thalassemia Intermedia. That disease needed almost no or few symptoms and the symptoms were often being pale with decreased appetite, enlarged liver, spleen, and heart, and the last symptom was yellowing skin. They also mentioned delayed growth and puberty but those were for people with severe Beta Thalassemia and Kirara was easier than Miroku's excuse, a simple birth defect would do more than suffice for her appearance.

The old man chuckled at himself at his ingeniousness. 'Now to buy the plane tickets.' He thought as he began to look up the web for an airplane that would head for England.

But other problems arouse.

The plane tickets were one thing to consider, another was where to stay in England, but the final one was this little problem, where to buy school supplies.

It did seem like something anyone would sell in muggle London… or any kind of normal store for that matter. But the store problem was solved when Ai examined Tybalt's old shoe box, she found a map of London and notes on where to go, they could only hope that nothing changed too much over the years, and three Leaky Cauldron receipts for reservations for one three bed bedroom, two two-bed bedrooms waiting for them at the end of August, ideal for heading to England and going straight from school supply shopping to the train on the Hogwarts Express.

The Reservations were to stay for last two weeks of August and the first day of September was meant for the reservations to end. Ai checked the calendar and smiled when she noticed that Tybalt's vision even covered the fact that they all were free for the next three weeks. That was good.

* * *

August fifteenth came with the sounds of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Souta and Kagome packing their clothes in the early morning light.

Yes school was weighing heavily on their minds, alternating between times where they would prepare for the trip to England and scouring the Feudal Era for the last of the jewel shards before Naraku got them. The strange thing was there were no jewel shards in sight at all.

One such event was remembered when Kagome had to tell Kouga that she was leaving, well, he charged into the area before she leapt into the well the evening of the fourteenth.

(Start of Flash Back)

"_Yo! Kagome!" Cried the whirl wind as it approached, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku had already used the portkey to go to Kagome's Era and Inuyasha was behind Kagome in the clearing. _

"_Hi, Kouga." Kagome replied._

_Inuyasha automatically leapt from his spot behind Kagome to between her and the wolf demon glaring at him with a fierce intensity. _

"_What do you want now you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. _

"_I can see my woman when I want to pup!" Koga barked back. (An: they're starting to sound like dogs aren't they?)_

_Kagome stood behind Inuyasha watching the two trade insults for a minute before she tried to stop the fighting about to emerge. _

"_Well wolf, Kagome has to go to school and she can't be spending her time with a weakling like you!" Inuyasha bellowed._

"_What the hell do you mean school mutt?"_

"_Just what it sounds like, or are you too stupid to know what the word school means!"_

"_I know what it means mongrel; I was just wondering why Kagome has to go when it's obvious that she would be happier here!" Koga replied, pretending to know what the word school meant when he really didn't._

_Kagome sighed as she decided that now would be the best time to step in. _

"_Um Koga, I want to go to this school because it offers me chances to be better at taking care of my self. You see, it's the same school my father went too and I want to go because then I can learn more about the world and be stronger in order to take care of myself. I need this education Koga." Kagome tried, hoping to persuade both boys in to trusting her in to taking care of her self. She stepped around Inuyasha so her point could be made. _

"_Kagome," Koga whispered before clasping her hands inside his. "I don't want you to be schooled, it sounds painful, and terrifying, why can't you be 'schooled' here?" _

"_Uh, I have to go to back to my country because they have what I need there for my education, and women have the right to get an equal education as men, so it's better for me to go to school there. Besides, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will be there with me too." _

_Koga just stood there, not feeling reassured as Kagome tried to make it sound. Her persuasion skills sucked and she needed to get better at it. _

"_Kagome, you're my woman and I will not let you be schooled to death."_

"_There is no such thing as being schooled to death, you wimpy wolf, don't you know that?" Inuyasha growled. "Besides, don't you know what she will be going, no matter what you do?"_

"_I didn't ask you opinion mutt!" Koga exclaimed._

"_Hey Koga, wait up!" came the shouts of the other two wolf demons who followed Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku ran in to the clearing, with the wolves running in there wake. _

"_Fine! But you better not let anything happen to her mutt!" Koga grumbled using his right hand to let go of Kagome's hands to point at Inuyasha before it returned to its position. "Kagome, you're my woman and I'll have to let you go."_

_Then he took off and ran away with a whirlwind trailing behind._

"_Hi Kagome," Both Ginta and Hakkaku said as they ran past. "Hey Koga, wait up!" Hakkaku shouted as they ran by. _

(End of Flash Back)

Souta looked over his check list a second time counting out the stuff in the suitcase and the items he was planning to pack in his back pack for the plane ride. "Let's see, game boy, games, books, manga, batteries, C.D. player, CDs, headphones, I think that's it."

With a final shut with his suitcase, the young wizard picked up his gear and trotted down the stairs to hear Kagome and Inuyasha in the midst of a shouting match over something pointless, and Sango slapping Miroku on the face hard while trying to convince Kirara to ride in a cat carrier. The feline looked like she would rather let Inuyasha play with her the same way he did with Buyo for twelve million years before she would ever consider even thinking about taking a two second ride inside that thing.

Grandpa was chatting away on the phone to tell a friend of his about the finer points in shrine caretaking while promising all sorts of magical souvenirs he would bring back. Ai was carrying the last of her suitcases to the pile at the bottom of the steps and from there she would signal a taxi.

He sighed; this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

An: There another chapter done. It might take a while to update again but I will update soon.

I have a lot to deal with right now, a demanding class that takes up my writing time,and I'm dealing with death. A class mate of mine died in a car accident, see her memorial in my profile, a friend of mine's grandfather has less than two months left to live with heart disease and my best buddy, my dog Skip is facing mortality too. I love him and I'm dealing with it the best I can.


	7. Air Liners

An: Hey thank you for your support with the deaths of my dog, and my classmate and I decided to work on your updates hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or even the characters Keisha and Lysabdra, but I do own the last two's allies for what that's worth.

Chapter Seven

Hojo pedaled down the street while he glanced at his bicycle basket and checked on the welfare of its contents. Everything seemed okay, he could only hope everyone liked his gifts. Then Hojo looked ahead and stared dazedly at the space before him.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka themselves were too heading down the street to the Higurashi shrine, hoping to see Kagome before she had to go the England for the school year.

Meanwhile in the shrine Kagome had finally finished loading her suitcases on to the pile of luggage while her mom called a taxi service and said that the cars would be here in about a few minutes.

Inuyasha sat on top of a nearby tree, anticipating a hurried excuse to leave the eye watering smog for good.

Miroku was off nursing his cheek while Sango kept on saying reassuring things to Kirara in the blue grey plastic cat carrier and shot the monk a dirty look every now and then.

Kirara mewed and protested her lack of enjoyment while Buyo kept vocalizing his disagreement of Kirara's departure, the two had grown to enjoy each other's company over the summer and he didn't want to see his protector from Inuyasha's "games" go away and leave him all alone.

"I'm sorry Kirara, but you can't transform yet, it will be a long flight to England and Kagome says it will be better if you go overseas like any ordinary cat." Sango said, her gut twisting a little guiltily with the look Kirara kept giving her.

Kirara just protested a little.

"Kagome-chan!" A voice called, "Sango-san!"

It was Yuka that gave out the call. Everyone who was traveling to Europe paused at the base of the staircase to see the three girls walking on the sidewalk while Hojo was pedaling his bike from the opposite direction.

Sango looked at the girls before sending Kagome a quick look on what to do before deciding to give in to her fate of having to deal with the girls high pitched screams again. At least there was no time to go to the mall.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted back while Miroku's eyes widened slightly at the sight to the girls approaching, but decided not to say or do anything lecherous, judging from the only time he asked that strange girl his child bearing question that she exploded in a frenzy of loud squeals.

Nope, better safe than sorry.

The three girls ran over to the other two peers Kagome and Sango and the boys decided that now would probably be the best time to finish packing what ever random idem that seemed to come in to mind.

Ai just watched the exchange and eavesdropped.

"Kagome-chan we have decided that for the light plane flight that we should give you a C.D. that we've burned for you. "

"Oh thank you." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome-san!" Hojo's voice cried as he finally pedaled to the block the Higurashi Shrine faced and waved like he always did.

"Hojo-kun, hi." Kagome answered as the bike braked to a stop. A huge collection of wrapped packages was piled neatly in his bike basket.

"Your grandfather has already told me about your class mates staying at your house." Hojo explained before he turned to Inuyasha and said. "Hello my name is Hojo, and I've heard a little bit about you from Kagome's grandfather. How do you do?" As he said this he threw his hand out for Inuyasha to shake which Inuyasha –with a gentle and subtle nod from Kagome—grabbed and allowed Hojo to shake.

Then Hojo leaned a little bit forward and looked Inuyasha in the eye as if to look for something. Inuyasha backed away nervously from all the staring.

"Nice contact lenses by the way." the staring boy replied as he turned to his basket and pulled out a package and pushed them in to Inuyasha's hands. "I hope these will help, they are supposed to be good for your health, especially with Oculocutaneous Albinism type 1B."

Inuyasha stared in disbelief, as he looked at the contents in side the package. Apparently he had gotten SPF 50 sunscreen and a pair of really nice sunglasses.

Hojo kept on smiling and turned to Miroku with a smile and took out his own hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"The same to you." Miroku returned politely.

"Hey, weren't you the guy who ended up on CNN because that woman at the mall thought you worked for Candid camera?" Hojo asked, as he looked closer at Miroku's appearance before he dismissed it as "wow, small world isn't it?" Then He handed the monk a basket filled with dark leafy green vegetables. "Here eat these; they should be good for your health, especially if you have cancer."

"Thank you." Miroku replied yet at the same time not really sure what to say. He didn't even know what cancer was.

Then Hojo smiled at Sango and handed her a basket of fruit. "Here are some organically grown fruit. I didn't know what to give to some one with Beta Thalassima intermedia, but then I decided that will all the blood transfusions you must go through that you might want some healthy and quick energy." Hojo beamed.

Then Kagome saw herself facing her classmate as he reached into the bottom of his bicycle basket to pull out a random assortment of healing charms and sutras, which her grandfather accepted excitedly. Miroku looked at the charms for a moment and noticed that they weren't exactly the best quality on the market. They might have not even worked at all.

Before any thing was said a yellow Taxi drove up the street and honked at the passengers, waited to be loaded and moved to its next location.

"Bye Hojo-kun, bye Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." Kagome said as she hugged her school friends and waved good-bye to Hojo as she left.

Once the travelers entered the airport, Sango had to calm Kirara before the feline could allow her to be separated from Sango. The fire cat called out as Sango's heart sank.

Once Kirara was placed with the other traveling pets, Sango looked up to see what the airport looked like. Large boxes, like those Souta had called TVs, carried a series of words and numbers reading out things such as arrival time and take off.

The floors of this huge building, which was larger than any nobility's castle was filled with a huge collection of humans moving around, like an overpopulated pond of koi.

Each one was carrying a small handbag, backpack or suitcase in hand as they walked from point A to point B.

Nervous she moved closer to Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha, and kept her eye on the strange architecture on the walls and pillars, some walls were made of clear glass and others were reflective mirrors. Strange plants made with thin fronds and a thick-layered bark grew in pots the size of wagon wheels.

Inuyasha watched the crowd to look for anything suspicious, while keeping an eye on the others. If anyone were to get into any trouble, he'd have to bail him or her out. He just hoped it wasn't the whole mall incident with Miroku all over again. He didn't care what Kagome said about her era being less dangerous or what not. For one thing, the whole sound of the crowd was a little overwhelming even when his hair hid his ears in the ponytail. Inuyasha was also now glad he could style his hair himself. Kagome was rough with a hair brush and would sometimes think that it was a good idea to restyle his hair... again!

His poor ears winced with at the thought. Dog Yokai hair was as sensitive as cat whiskers.

Miroku scanned the area, before he smirked at the sight of a collection of lost looking young ladies, all looked older than Kagome or Sango but that wasn't too much of a problem. For one thing they weren't wearing those rings on the ring finger, so that meant that they weren't married. And by the way they were looking at the map of the air port meant that they were confused about something... maybe a third party might be able to help... Before he realized it he had taken a step toward them and Sango had grabbed the back of his tee shirt looking murderous.

"Eh he he he..." Miroku chuckled nervously as Sango glared at him for a moment before Ai led the others to the interior of the airport. As the monk passed he noticed that another male came to the girls' rescue. Only this young man did kiss one of the girls on the cheek. Miroku sighed under Sango's glare.

"Why can't you just keep your eyes to yourself hoshi-sama?" Sango grumbled sharply as she dragged Miroku by the ear.

The young man and the girls over hear the last part of the Sango's sentance before the young man looked at his girl friend in the eye shading her from the late morning sun and said. "Why don't we have pet names like that?"

"So… It seems that four hundred and eighty five years has already passed." A strong silky female voice said as the figure leaned further back against her darkly shadowed wall. Any normal passerby would have never understood what was being said unless they had taken an extensive study of the Japanese language.

"Yes. It has. But we can't do anything to change the past, remember? We can't alter things for the better, nor can we mess with the ties of fate." Her soft voiced female companion replied from an old wooden desk with a ministry of magic uniform robe. She too replied in the same language.

"Sigh, I know, I know, you don't need to remind me Keisha." The first voice grumbled. "Or should I say-"

"Use my Allis **Lysabdra**!" 'Keisha' cried putting emphases on her own companion's Allis. "We can't use our real names just yet."

"Feh, it's not like my name is in a text book."

Keisha gave her companion a hard glare. "Do you want Naraku to find you? You do know that he is living inside of You-know-who."

"I'm not about to let Naraku control me like he did all those years ago! I have finally had my freedom and I do plan to enjoy it." Lysabdra retorted.

"So, whose turn is it to watch Kohaku?" Keisha felt a change of subject is in order.

"Yours, my shift ended about twenty minutes ago, it's late I'm going to bed." Lysabdra replied as she sat up off of the cold stone floor and exited out of the dark windowless room to pass by the weak candle on Keisha's desk, casting a shadow of the former woman she had been once before and left the room to change into her nightshirt.

Keisha looked at the Swiss watch on her wrist, and sighed as she leaned forward and blew out the candle. Then she sat there. Feeling her eyes adjust to the absence of light before following Lysabdra out the door to take up her shift of watching the be spelled sleeping boy who awaited his sister's return.

Kirara never felt so abandoned and grumpy in her entire life. The fire cat sat curled up in the farthest corner of her grey plastic prison, complete with oval holes to allow the sun inside and a swinging metal cage door with a lock that was hard for Kirara to reach.  
She was sure she could unlock it with her wayward paw but by all the rough handling of the employees and the crazy movement of the conveyor belt, Kirara felt that she shouldn't trust the out side world for a little longer.

All around her was the shrieks, barks, and mews of other animal companions.

A human voice passed by, before Kirara suddenly felt her world turned upside-down, then again, again, and again. Then she felt the plastic back of the carrier rush up to bump her right side hard before sending her to crash in to the front door of the cage.

Enough was enough and Kirara had enough.

An employee marched over to the carrier to check on all the animal tags before transporting them to the appropriate plane when he felt a heat wave increase on his back and turned around to find a fiery mess of a melted cat carrier and the occupant rushing out of the employees only door with her two tails in the air like a triumphant banner.

"Somebody, a cat's on the loose!" He cried as he chased after the cat only to have her disappear among the crowd.

Sango had finally discovered her seat next to Kagome and Souta with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ai behind her with Kagome's grandfather on the other side of the isle. For a moment she thought she felt something soft brush up against her ankles but when she looked she didn't see the source of the softness.

"Um, excuse me, Orion Sango-san; I'm afraid I have some bad news." A flight attendant walked over and said.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid there was an incident where your cat escaped and we can't find-"

Kirara's head popped out from under Sango's seat to leap on to her friend's lap and inserted her claws in to Sango's back pack; giving the flight attendant this look that said "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, there she is." The flight attendant sigh with relief as he turned around and said, "Well, enjoy your flight!"

"Hey Kagome, how safe is this aeroplan-thing any way?" Inuyasha asked with a forbidding feeling as the airplane left the ground.

An: Okay, that first scene was a bit hard to write and I would like to thank everyone for being so patient while I worked on this chapter. I had two deaths to deal with, both of which were already mentioned in the last chapter, original writing, classes, a birthday, tests, huge papers to write, and the first scene was really, really hard to write for some reason.

Oh and another point Keisha and Lysabdra are both characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but I gave them allies for right now. So they aren't original characters.

By the way, the Harry Potter character's summer is the same as the one J.K.Rowlings used, except for the unbreakable vow thing.


	8. I Speaku Nu Engersh!

An: Hello my fathful readers I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to go to prom, work on Finals, battle writer's block, and I went on to a raft trip and I went swimming in the river on accident. My shoulder is still sore from the raft trip.

So here's your chapter!

Chapter 8

"I Speaku Nu Engersh!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned back to look the dog hanyou in the eye after he asked his question.

"How safe is this aero plan-thing?" Inuyasha repeated glancing nervously out the window, the world out side was moving, and the engines were giving off a strange soft high pitched hum.

"Oh it's fine, you're more likely going to crash a wagon then you are to crash an airplane." Kagome reassured him.

Miroku leaned in front of Inuyasha to glance at the window and watched as trees, other planes, and strange little carts moved right on by slowly as the plane made its move to the track.

"This is the most exciting part of the flight!" Souta said happily from his seat.

The plane was released from the tow vehicle when the engines really began to roar. Everybody felt their back contact the seat as the plane began to pick up speed and with their eyes glued to the windows watched as the world disappeared in a whirl of color, feeling the reliable gravity try to pull them back to mother earth before it lost the fight and the took to the skies leaving Tokyo and Japan behind.

It was the point of no return.

* * *

"Oh yes, I agree with the new laws and I will happily request that I chose who will be these… Chaperones, after all, he is one of my most trusted workers." Albus Dumbledore said to the ministry official in the fireplace of his office as the official looked back. "Alright, you can choose the chaperones but the ministry requests that we inspect these people first."

"Alright, alright sounds fair enough." Dumbledore nodded before the ministry official's face did appeared with in the fireplace and left with an ember's crackle. Then Dumbledore decided to take a stroll to Hogsmead to apperateand visit an old friend.

* * *

Sometime had passed from the landing of the flight and Inuyasha was staring at some books, or more specifically, the covers. He had managed to remember most of the reading lessons he had had with his mother, but it took him a little while to master modern Kanji. Now, with next to no knowledge of English he was trying to make out what was being written.

He didn't know what was on the cover but he did like the picture. It had a bright and colorful drawing of a ladder that was twisted in to a spiral and had plants with peas sprouting from the sides. Sure it wasn't swords or any thing like that, but he did like the cover. Now if only he could understand what the title meant… but for that, he'd have to learn English, and for that he would have to read the book to learn how English works, hence the dilemma.

Sango was right next to Inuyasha staring at a book case before she decided to grab a book and walked over to another section to find a second book.

"Have you decided on what book you're going to read?" Miroku asked from behind Inuyasha. The hanyou turned to look at the monk who had already two books in his arms, one had a woman on the front in a dress that was cut to display the bosom slightly—why wasn't Inuyasha surprised—and the other book's cover was hidden by Miroku's arm.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grunted in Japanese, same as Miroku, before he continued his staring contest with the book.

Miroku decided that since he already had his two books then maybe he should look for Ai and Kagome's grandfather and see how they were doing.

* * *

Petunia Dursely was browsing the local book shop looking for a cook book while Dudley was looking in the magazine section when she picked up 1001 More Recipes for the Perfect House Wife when she bumped in to a young man.

He was an oriental boy with short black hair with a rat's tail on the back of his neck, something Petunia almost wrinkled her nose at. He wore a tee shirt with something written on it in his natural language and it seemed to be a dark purple, just like his oriental eyes, something that Petunia assumed would be brown.

She caught a glimpse at the book he was holding and smiled.

"Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite books! I remember how I met my Vernon with a copy of the book in my hands. It's nice to know that classic literature like that is appreciated by the younger generation." Petunia ranted in quick English leavening the poor Japanese monk to slowly piece together the British ramble.

"Eh? Herro, I speaku nu Engersh vaarry w'elle" Miroku began to say stumbling on the pronunciation.

"Oh, are you Irish? Well then, don't let me distract you, my little Dudders has finally found a magazine he wants to read, good day young man!" The adult woman walked away while Miroku felt as if he had been told something very unimportant but it would have been polite to say something anyway. He really needed to listen to those English tapes Kagome kept giving him.

Sango could learn English some what fluently and reading was something that she did fairly well.

Inuyasha was also learning the ropes in listening and speaking, although he couldn't completely learn to have a conversation as well as Sango could, he wouldn't starve to death or anything.

Kagome seemed to be at the same level as Inuyasha with the topic of the English Language, only she seemed to have a better grip on the language and could speak it better than Sango at times. It seemed that her trips to the Feudal era seemed to hamper

Souta was in a league all of his own, it seems that all the English classes Kagome had missed when she went to the Feudal era, allowed Souta to be come fluent in the English language.

Miroku sighed. He had to catch the Hogwarts Express in two weeks, and in that time he would have to study hard.

* * *

"Hey you guys, check this out!" Kagome cried in Japanese, they were riding in the car. "This seems to be a popular book on tape and it should help us improve our English!"

Inuyasha peered at the book on tape as his eyes gazed over the title of the book on tape and if he could properly read English it would have read 'The Collection of Tales from One of the Dead.'

"Well then, why don't we listen to it?" Ai suggested while Gramps held his hand out for him to place the tape in to the tape player.

" Story One;" The tape player began, " This is a piece entered by an anonymous writer and seems to be our most popular story yet.

Alias'

"So… It seems that forty-five years have already passed." A strong silky female voice said as the figure leaned further back against her darkly shadowed wall. Any normal passerby would have not noticed unless she said something, including the fact that the woman was wearing a smooth black dress to go with the background making her invisible.

"Yes. It has. But we can't do anything to change the situation, remember? We can't say that things are for the better, nor can we mess with the ties of fate." Her soft spoken companion replied from an old wooden desk with an unnaturally splotched and darkened business suit. She too was as elusive as her friend. She was busy typing away on a lap top, but all the light from the screen did was give her pale face and almond shaped eyes an unreal glow.

"_Sigh_, I know, I know, you don't need to remind me Lycoris." The first voice grumbled. "Or should I say-"

"Use my Alias **Aira**!" 'Lycoris' cried putting emphases on her own companion's Alias. "We can't use our real names just yet."

"Heh, it's not like my name was in a news paper."

Lycoris gave her companion a hard glare. "Do you want the enemy to find you? You do know that he is living inside of the large corporate business building."

"I'm not about to let him control my life like he did all those years ago! I have finally had my freedom and I do plan to enjoy it." Aira retorted.

"So, whose turn is it to watch the boy, Amber?" Lycoris felt a change of subject is in order.

"Yours, my shift ended about twenty minutes ago, and it's late I'm going to bed." Aira replied as she rose up and off of the cold linoleum floor and exited out of the dark windowless room to pass by the weak candle on Lycoris' desk, casting a shadow of the former woman she had been once before and left the room to change into her nightshirt.

Lycoris looked at the Swiss watch on her wrist, and sighed as she leaned forward and blew out the candle. Feeling her eyes adjust to the absence of light before following Aira out the door to take up her shift of watching the sleeping boy who awaited his sister's return.

Lycoris' long black hair was pulled back as she entered the room, the cold air huddled against her body as she walked over to a deep black coffin."

At the sound of 'coffin' Shippo shuddered as he subconsciously clung to Inuyasha's arm shivering. Inuyasha felt the shivering too, and tried to listen carefully to the English words and was beginning to understand more and more about the words being said. This story was however giving him the creeps. Kagome shuddered a little and leaned back in to her chair while Souta listened while fearlessly playing on his Game boy.

"Although the occupant inside the coffin was living, with the amount of poison the boy of eleven had consumed only caused him to fall into a severe coma.

Lycoris turned on the over-head lamp, only leaving an amber shadow over her face while she looked at Amber, the boy was no longer as pale as he used to be, but the skin tone still contrasted with his freckled nose and cheeks. His dark black hair was combed back and the hair that grew during his coma was pulled into a ponytail. Amber was dressed in a formal shirt and black pants, fortunate that he missed his own funeral before Aira had realized that he wasn't even dead."

Sango leaned forward apprehensive, getting the compelling feeling as if they were talking about Kohaku, but knowing that this Amber was nothing like Kohaku.

Miroku, sensing this grabbed Sango's hands to make her feel better and at the same time working on understanding what was being said.

Kirara had fallen asleep minutes ago and had not been disturbed, after all the others would soon be feeling the effects of Jet lag pretty soon.

""You don't even know how lucky you are Amber; you have a loving sister who awaits your return, for I on the other hand had failed my duties and have to stay in hiding. Away from my father, brother, twin sister, and lover, who all believe I am one of the dead." Lycoris whispered.

And with that she grabbed a chair and scooted the chair over to the boy's coffin side and reached for a basket under the stern wooden chair and pulled out a cross stitch project, with a needle, some golden thread, and a crimson embroidery hoop.

Aira had already lost the patience to embroider, something that Lycoris had more than enough for the two of them. The hours wore on as Lycoris stitched the shape of a long swan-like neck of a golden heron, shimmering against the blood red silk that seemed to have been dyed by the blood of many victims.

It was a time of peace right now, but Lycoris kept her hand over her gun. The enemy would target this little boy, but they would have him over her dead body... if she already wasn't among the dead.

Lycoris' long boney fingers stitched over a dress that would hide her skeleton and long since dead body just hoping for a day that would never happen.

End of Story One."

* * *

An: There is your chapter. And I have one thing to Say... GOMEN NASAI! I'm having writers block so badly, I can't smoothly write a transition from the end of this chapter to the train with out it looking poorly done and choppy. So I am asking you guys for scene ideas to help make the next chapter go on smoothly with out lack of content and excess content. Please... 


	9. Rin's World

An:

Chapter Nine

Rin's World

It was mid-to-late August in the Feudal Warring States Era when a sight in the late afternoon sun beamed down upon a small scene in a clearing.

A little girl in an orange and yellow checkered kimono with her dark black hair held back in a polyanna top knot guided a two headed dragon in to the clearing. Following with a loud protest was her babysitter, a small green toad-like imp with a brown formal kimono and hat, waving around a staff with two heads on it.

"Rin! Wait up you wild child!" The toad retainer cried.

"Sorry, Master Jaken." the child named Rin called back as she and the dragon called Ah-Un was pulled gently to a stop.

It had been a long day for the two, it began with a morning of traveling with their Lord Sesshomaru until he had to do some sort of taiyokai business and had to leave Rin in the guardianship of Jaken.

Rin spent almost the rest of the day playing outside, taking care of Ah-Un, asking Jaken tons of questions that he didn't know the answers to, and after Jaken had gotten quite pensive as to considering the answer to a question considering the question of creation, Rin walked around a field picking the wild flowers of the area. The heat was sapping her energy, wilted the flowers, and made all of Rin's actions not quite as energetic as they normally were.

Eventually Rin had done all she needed to do and felt very tired from all of her activities as she lead Ah-Un to a clearing to graze on some grass and have Jaken catch up.

Rin gave a half hearted twirl as she gazed at the world dancing before her eyes before she decided to lay down in the grass and gaze at the sky with a smile, feeling the extreme heat of the sun bearing down at her, the grass providing necessary shade for her eyes.

When ever the girl was tried she would look up at the sky for comfort and energy, it was also something that made Rin unique to the others.

The sky could sparkle in Rin's eyes. As far back as she could remember she would watch the white round gems in the sky that blinked and danced in a swirling mass of easy to see light.

At first when she was little, she could only see in clouds, especially on cloudy days where the snow white sky was nothing more that a long mass of white, those types of days eventually had gotten blinding. But the more she kept trying to see them; she slowly began to see the sparkle on clear days like today. A few months after her fifth birthday, the clear night sky held the stars every one could see and multicolored opalescent qualities kept in the small girl's vision.

As time went on she told her mother, father, and brothers about the sky after days of active play; they would either say she made it up, or laugh and try to encourage her creativity and her active imagination. But Rin knew better and after spending sometime trying to persuade them otherwise her mother and father would look at her with worried expressions, she gave up trying to tell them about her progress. It was a world she kept to herself.

Unfortunately then her family was killed by bandits and she had to be a ward of the village.

One the first day after her family was killed, an old village woman walked up to Rin and tried to comfort her.

Rin cried and used the last of her will to speak trying to confide in the other force that tried to make her feel better besides the charitable elder woman and the woman looked at her confused, surprised, and didn't believe a word she said about the sky, until the woman just laughed it off and said " my my, your family must have loved to hear about your imagination with the sky, for my dear child, I have lived a long life and I have never seen the sky sparkle. It will never happen."

Although the woman didn't mean any harm, Rin had hoped that the woman would have believed her and give her an open mind and a chance to understand Rin's world. That missed chance and hope of having someone who understood what it was like created a shattered feeling in Rin's heart like a thin sheet of ice lifted up from a puddle on an icy day and then dropped to the hard rocky ground below. With that feeling, her words were lost, the villagers just passed it off as Rin mourning and missing her family, which was mostly correct, but she still hoped that someone would understand.

The rest was easy to explain, for she had discovered and followed Sesshomaru and Jaken with an unwavering loyalty after Sesshomaru was found in those woods injured and wounded badly. Rin had nursed him and tried to offer him food at the expense of the treatment of the villagers had given her for the stolen food.

Then wolves had attacked the village and killed her, the next thing Rin knew was that she was brought back by Sesshomaru's sword, the Tensaiga and Rin followed him from there.

The world had changed for Rin after that life and death incident; after being an active human girl, she began to notice that the flowers began to glow and shimmer as she picked them, and the brown veins of roots from huge trees could be visible under ground and travel up the trunk and the leaves gave off an impressive display of shimmering glitter that resembled drops of green dew in the dawn sun.

The world had grown more beautiful in her point of view.

"Rin?" Jaken was bending over her grassy border and looked at the human girl making sure that she was alright.

"Huh?" Rin sat up and looked at him.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Yes Jaken-sama." Rin replied.

"Good," Jaken nodded and turned around to tend to Ah-Un.

A thought had occurred to Rin.

"Jaken-sama?" Jaken turned back to look at Rin, "When you look at the sky, can you see it give off any kind of shimmer or sparkle?"

Jaken paused, looked up at the sky –like a small child being told about the magic foot prints on the ceiling –and then looked at Rin. "Of course not, you silly girl!" he muttered irritated.

Rin sighed and laid back on to the ground, "That's alright Jaken-sama, that's all I wanted to know."

Maybe Sesshomaru-sama would know about the sky...

* * *

Harry enjoyed his summer at the Weasleys' Burrow, playing Quiddich with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in afternoons, and helping Mrs. Weasley with the chores.

Harry had also been learning about the inheritance from Sirius, which consisted of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, all of Sirius' possessions and sending Kreacher to Hogwarts, Harry could still remember Kreacher's tantrum the minute it was discovered that he was now Harry's servant. The old house elf kept screaming 'won't, won't, won't, won't' before throwing himself on to Aunt Petunia's carpets as part of the tantrum, now Kreacher was at Hogwarts in the kitchens with the other house elves (Rowlings, 38-56) (see sixth book).

Now it was August and Harry was walking down Diagon Ally with the Weasleys. The crowds were passing in a tense manner to get their shopping done as soon as possible like a herd of zebra as a lioness had been spotted near by. Eyes were out for possible snipers and Death Eaters.

Those who weren't too concerned of possible attacks were trying their hardest to sell protection charms and other assortments of trinkets.

"Amulets get your amulets cheap here!"

"Talismans, protects against dark wizards, werewolves, inferi, and dementors!"

"Protection Charms hand book!"

And Arthur Weasley was looking down upon some of the merchandise displayed here but he was off duty so he couldn't arrest any one.

"Are you aware that this product causes more harm than good?" a Ministry witch said to one of the venders.

Molly and Arthur paused as their children—Harry and Hermione included—entered the book shop to buy school textbooks. They knew that voice.

"Hello Arthur, hello Molly, It's nice to see you." The Ministry Witch said as she turned to the two adult Weasleys.

"Why hello dear, is it Aine or Keisha am I speaking to?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"Aine, Molly. Lye is some where around here too." Aine answered back.

"Aine, I've noticed that you've dyed your hair to that of a dirty blonde." Arthur observed.

"Hai, yeah, I decided to go for a little change and I had to look for a color that both Keisha and I agreed on." Aine continued.

"But you looked so beautiful with your black hair." Molly protested slightly at the British Japanese woman.

"I know Molly, I know, but I felt that a change was in order." Aine smiled at the two Weasleys.

"Aine? There's a man trying to sell ofada's from Japan I think you might want to examime." A silky feminine voice replied.

* * *

An: Sorry for the short chapter. I had intended to give you readers a longer chapter and had more plans for this chapter but my computer's word program stopped working and I have to wait fifteen days before I can write another chapter. But I had decided that you people deserved an update anyway, rain or shine. I hope it wasn't disappointing, but there's nothing I can do to make it a better chapter until later. Let me know if there is anything I can do. 

A Naruto addiciton didn't help either.

Myappologies,

Donamarine.


	10. The End Of Summer

An: it works... it really works! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

YAY! THE WORD PROGRAM REALLY WORKS!

Thanks to my father for fixing the computer! This chapter is dedicated to him!

... Oh if you're just noticing I have gotten the ability back to continue writing and I'm naturally happy about it. Now here is where I can pick up where I unintentionally left off, and there will be a slight repeat of the previous scene.

Thanks to my father for fixing the computer! This chapter is dedicated to him... Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or R.O.D the anime.

Chapter Ten

The End of summer... (ALREADY?)

"Hello Arthur, hello Molly, It's nice to see you." The Ministry Witch said as she turned to the two adult Weasleys.

"Why hello dear, is it Aine or Keisha am I speaking to?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"Aine, Molly. Lye is some where around here too." Aine answered back.

"Aine, I've noticed that you've dyed your hair to that of a dirty blonde." Arthur observed.

"Hai, yeah, I decided to go for a little change and I had to look for a color that both Keisha and I agreed on." Aine continued.

"But you looked so beautiful with your black hair." Molly protested slightly at the British Japanese woman.

"I know Molly, I know, but I felt that a change was in order." Aine smiled at the two Weasleys.

"Aine? There's a man trying to sell ofada's from Japan I think you might want to examine." A silky feminine voice replied.

"Lye?" Molly questioned as she looked at the silky tall companion of Aine. "Great Scott! Lye dear you've dyed your hair red!"

"Is that all your worried about Molly?" Lye remarked calmly and coolly as she always had in the past.

"What style did you use?" Arthur asked his curiosity piping up, "Magic or Muggle?"

"Muggle." Aine replied. "What was it you were trying to say about that Japanese man Lye?"

"Only that he has been babbling about how they come from the Sun Set shrine in Japan and how he seems to be so proud of their origins... apparently he had gotten excited from all of the marketing here." Lye said her silky voice staying in serious mode. Her red hair was cascading down for the day, much like that of Aine.

"Alright, Lye." Aine bowed slightly before she vanished in the crowd leaving Arthur and Molly to question Lye about how she was and what she was up to.

"Get your ofada and sutra supply here! Fresh from Japan! Protects against evil spirit and oni as well as any dark creatures! Antidote for miasma and symoshio repellent!" Kagome's grandfather cried out in the streets. The witches and wizards in the streets would look at the strange little man yelling out in Japanese before looking away and continuing their hurried shopping.

"Gramps are you sure people are going to buy that stuff?" Souta asked his grandfather while clutching his brand new wand and books.

Next they had to convince Inuyasha that it was safe to enter that shop where there was a huge crowd gathering for robes and another that said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in English on the front of the store. The Hanyou seemed to be hugging that little Tessiga charm on his belt like it was his life line, especially the hilt of the mini sword.

"Of Course they would Souta, why not? Do you even see any one selling every useful item for protection? This is a charitable offer I'm giving these good people." Gramps replied as if to state and justify a completely reliable fact that was a clear as fogged up glass in his elderly mind.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have permission from the ministry to sell those items?" A quiet cool low feminine voice replied in fluent Japanese.

Gramps and Souta turned toward the book shop Souta had earlier purchased his text books when they saw a woman with long dirty blond hair that was hastily pulled back in to an elegant bun, not a hair dangling in an undignified manner. She wasn't tall to say, but she seemed to only match Kagome in height. Locks of hair hung down the sides of the woman's face, hiding her jaw structure and ears before dangling back in to the bun. Cold eyes sharpened from years of hardship and seriousness, she also wore the formal robes of a ministry witch.

Grandpa froze at the sinking feeling that he was caught smuggling some illegal snacks in a movie theater before stashing the ofada and sutra from sight before acting innocent to the crimes he had just been accused of.

"Items, what items?" he said sheepishly.

"Sir, I could arrest you and your grandson for selling those items with out permission from the ministry if I..." The adult woman paused for a moment as if she was listening to another voice from far away before she sighed and lied. "However seeing as I'm off duty, I will let you off with a warning; if I even so much as hear a report of a second offense I will arrest you." These words were dead serious and seemed to be dangerous to those caught unprepared.

"Keisha!" Lye whispered in rabid English amongst the crowd the second she noticed something. "They're coming!"

"Good day gentlemen." Keisha said with a Japanese bow which the elder and boy returned before she turned away and disappeared in to the crowd. Seconds later Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Ai reappeared from almost the exact same spot.

Inuyasha paused for a second as a scent caught his nose... He could almost swear he smelt... but it couldn't be, not here and defiantly not now in this era. Besides a second sniff confirmed that the scent disappeared and was replaced by Kagome's scent so he couldn't really track it.

"Well now that we have our Text books, why don't we go buy your new school uniforms." Ai said when she met up with her son and father.

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

The Leaky Caldron was a very welcoming sight for Harry as he gently scratched an area on his scalp for the second time in one day... He was slightly worried that he might have picked up some sort of lice, however all evidence seemed to prove contrary every time he used a very fine toothed comb and a magical mirror to find these little pests.

How ironic, the Boy-Who-Lived had lice. That was surely something Rita Skitter would loved to have her little green quill dance on some parchment for the _Daily Profit_. Then again, it might have been something so common that no one would dare use on a boy whose public image changed from someone who was a miracle child, to one of a raving attention starved bloody lunatic, to the highly praised potential savior of the wizarding world.

Myoga sighed as Harry's hand just missed squishing him for the second time in one day. He had to be more careful, his host was starting to become suspicious of the flea's actions. It would not do him any good to be rediscovered by the young wizard now.

Every night –wither Harry woke up or not—the young wizard would keep muttering things about the doings of Voldemort and Naraku in his sleep. Some nights it disturbed Myoga listing to tactics the two villains would compare and contrast.

For example Naraku would describe the process that he used to contain the former wind yokai Kagura until her untimely murder by a witch—that same witch, Myoga found out later, was Voldemort's ancestral mother—and how Voldemort explained how one of the unforgivable curses, which Myoga was certain started with a 'C', worked just as well with out having to do all that mucking about for the heart, or having to make the underlings become one of his flesh.

This was surprisingly brave for Myoga, but he felt that if he had to inform somebody the secrets of Naraku and Voldemort's doing he might as well understand what those secrets were... with out fainting or fleeing of course.

Ginny was scanning down her school supply list before a young man about Harry's age or even older looked down at her from the entrance to Diagon Alley before he bowed slightly and flashed a charming smile at her. The boy wore muggle clothing and had his short black hair held back in a tiny ponytail with small hoop earrings on one ear.

"Herro" He said in a heavy Japanese accent which ended as abruptly as it started "Would you kindly consider bearing my children?" He asked in Japanese which left Ginny as clueless as possible.

"What?" Ginny voice before she was interrupted.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" A girl about her age, or maybe even older came up and grabbed him by his mini-ponytail before ranting off in Japanese and dragging him away, looking a mix of irritated and angered.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Another girl who was exactly Ginny's age, the wizarding girl noted, but only this girl was wearing a muggle tee shirt with a tiny yellow chick running across a pink background and a jean miniskirt to match. "Please ...excuse ... Miroku-sama and Sango-chan." The new girl said as she bowed to Ginny pausing as if she were struggling with her wording.

"Oi! Kagome!" A gruff voice called from some where else in the Leaky Caldron. The voice belonged to a boy with long silver hair that was held back in a high ponytail clutching a book that had a DNA Spiral on the front and pea plants sprouting on the cover while the title read Biology for the Beginners: Volume 7; Genetics for Dummies.

Not knowing what this By-o-low-gee or jen-eh-ticks was Ginny decided she would ask Hermione about it later in their room, but for now she watched the strange looking oriental girl—judging from her almond shaped eyes, heavy accent, and black hair with a texture that only came from the far east, from what Ginny knew—disappear in to the crowd with in a blink of an eye. Odd, very odd indeed.

Rin followed Sesshomaru for a few steps before she paused. She still had yet to talk to him about how the world around her looked. Frankly she was nervous, very nervous.

Sesshomaru was also tense. For weeks now the lesser yokai who roamed the forest have vanished, like small game before a hunter or an eruption. The woods were silent with a feeling of tension of a rock being thrown to the deepest depths of the sea.

Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't worry about these signs if it weren't for the strange odor in the air. It had a tang, and it smelled strongly of humans. The odor was enough to have the inu-yokai's yoki squirm and in away pull itself back in to Sesshomaru's body. The air felt like weak acid on Sesshomaru's skin. It didn't take an imbecile to know that danger was near.

He wasn't a coward, but he wasn't a fool. They required a place to hide or face the unknown danger with Rin and Jaken at risk. They needed his protection and exposure was a threat they could not afford.

Sesshomaru paused for a second before he noticed that he had left Rin a few steps behind on the trail and turned to see her looking at the ground wringing her hands like a worried middle aged mother. Jaken sputtered and protested the second he bumped in to his lords legs before he landed in an undignified heap. Sesshomaru paid the toad retainer no notice.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with Jaken snapping his attention at her too from the forest floor.

"A-ano..." Rin stuttered for a second. Did she really want her lord to know? Did she really want gamble away the things that meant the most to her? What if he thought she was crazy or responded like Jaken? Each question formed in her mind, making the option of telling Sesshomaru seemed difficult. What if he left like her family did!

"It's nothing Sesshomaru-sama." Rin lied with a sigh and ran to catch up. Sesshomaru looked at his human ward for a moment before he decided to question her again later. He had other things to worry about.

Sango bounced on her train seat as she petted a loose Kirara on her lap. The fire cat purred in contentment as her eyes, and those of her five other train travelers were plastered on to the greenery movement of the English countryside.

Being on a train was strange for Sango, strange yet slightly exciting at the same time. The sounds of the engine, the sounds of the wheels on the 'tracks' and the sounds of teenagers running from one point to another with some of the older students walking from place to place to stifle the trouble makers.

Inuyasha spent this whole time sitting on the seat as if it were made of pins and spent time trying to decipher this mystery book he at bought. Some times he would mutter stuff like "Pro-taeen Sin-ta-ces" as if testing out the words.

Souta had his game boy out and was playing a game which seemed to involve a little human and a dog and duck –both of which looked surprisingly human—and a giant key battling monsters.

Miroku would try and pickup any of the Hogwarts girls over the age of fifteen if Sango wasn't on duty. Some one had to keep an eye on the lecher.

Kagome was trying to listen to the C.D. her friends had given her and smiled when she realized that some of the songs were in English. Shippo was sitting on the seat next to her drawing a picture that looked like it was a drawing of a brave little hero kitsune and colored it in with exact detail.

The sounds of a cart filled the hallway outside the little compartment, causing Shippo to take the form of a little stature as an elderly witch walked in to the room and said very slowly "Any thing from the trolley dears?"

"Sure." Kagome said in very slow English as she got up and purchased six chocolate frogs and paid for them with the sickles she had revived from her mother before she left her children and their friends at the station before she and Gramps traveled back to Japan.

With the money placed into the trolley and the change given back to Kagome the trolley woman smiled and walked off to the next compartment.

Hogwarts Castle was just like Ron, Harry, and Hermione remembered, the familiar castle with the Thestrals pulling on the carriages in to place. The black lake glimmered on this night of the new moon with the stars in the sky and the castle seemed to glow in the night. The forest waved its branches restlessly and swayed with the wind.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" Hagrid called as he did every year only this year there was something different, standing right next to him was a woman with long black hair and thick square glasses calling out the same thing in Japanese only she had a book tucked in to her arm as she called. She was a short looking witch with a brown muggle vest and a light cream trench coat and a business skirt with tights and high heel shoes. Her voice was light and high pitched and seemed similar to that of a child.

"Hey look at that, Blimey; do you know who those are?" Ron asked the second they had gotten close enough to Hagrid and the carriages. He was pointing at the students who were responding to the Japanese woman's call. There were four teenagers and a boy who looked old enough to be a first year dressed in robes. They all had dark hair and from the distance it looked like there were three girls and two boys, one of the boys being a first year. Not to mention to the foreign eye it looked as if all of them were identical.

Those "foreigners" followed the woman's call in their own language and she smiled. "Hello I'm Yamiko Readman, follow me and Professor Hagrid and we will lead you to the school."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced around and surveyed his surroundings with a weary eye as the students walked from the train on to the carriages being pulled by the black bat-winged horses with glowing white eyes. It was the night of the new moon and that meant that he was in his human form. All the more reason to be extra careful in this foreign country away from home in the far future, not to mention that when things go wrong he'd have to be the one to protect everyone else.

"Alright Firs' years, let's go to the lake and get to the school!" Hagrid called out after waving and calling a greeting to Harry Hermione and Ron, telling them about someone called Grawp.

It was then that the two adults lead the frightened eleven year olds and the tense new Japanese students to an uncertain turn of events... and a new school year.

An: Finally I've finally gotten them to school! ... AND just in time for a new school year for both me and my fic... My senior year... Well I am going to an anime convention with my sister and our school friends before we start school.

Is summer over already? So I'll update as soon as I can. I'll let you know soon enough.

R&R Please I want to see what you guys think.


	11. Demon Hat!

An: Hello people, I'm back and I still have the same things happen to as I had said last timed I updated. Only it's winter break now (here in my rainy state) so I took the time toredo and reupdate this chapter! Yay! I feel so happy now. Thanks for the comments on what houses every one should be in. In case you are confused, I finished the chapter, added it to the former chapter eleven, got no responeses so I deleted it waited a few hours and reposted the chapter again.

My social life has been fluctuating, homework has been demanding, Drivers ED, Snow in my home town (a rare treat for we simple folks here), another fan fic demanding my attention, an art account on Deviant art, writers block on this fic, working on my original novel, and my mother had a stroke. It's not too serious, and she is slowly improving, but it's like dealing with a three year old who wants to get in to everything she sees people doing.

Moving on Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Read. Or. Die OVA (if you haven't seen R.O.D don't worry, just treat them like OCs or tell me if I place any information that doesn't make sense.)

Chapter Eleven

Demon hat!

The thestral carriages took Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the Entrance hall where they worked to avoid Peeve's annual prank on the arriving students. Once narrowing avoiding an angered Filch, Ron entered the great hall where they took the seat at the red Gryffindor table.

"I hope the feast comes soon, I'm starved." Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione as she gazed at the head table to look at the new teachers.

"Isn't that Professor Lupin?" the girl asked.

This caused Ron to look up at the table and sure enough, there was Professor Lupin sitting between a large burly man dressed in a green robe with his long blond hair held back in a pony tail, his eyes scanning the room as if he were watching for something, and a slightly attractive witch in a dark navy blue robe with medium toned blue shoulder length hair and magenta eyes that were calm, unreadable, and scanning the faces of all of the students. Professor Lupin himself was as weary looking as usual, but this time he seemed to have had a few square meals lately.

"What do you think the two new teachers teach?" Harry asked referring to the witch and wizard sitting right next to professor Lupin.

Before Ron or Hermione could place their two cents of theories the double door banged open to have Professor McGonagall leading the way for the first years with the teacher who stood next to Hagrid on the train walking along side of her. Wait, some of those "first years" looked to be about their age. Ron squinted at one—boy was it?—and noticed that they boy had long black hair and sharp almond shaped eyes.

Inuyasha felt nervous as his human senses were boggled by the sights and the sounds of the castle while at the same time trying to detect any nearby threats. The night sky was showing from the ceiling, candles where floating, students were babbling, and he could feel the magic in the walls of the school. Why did they have to come to this school on the night of the new moon?

They approached the pedestal before the staff table; Inuyasha noticed that a stool sat before the whole school. One short little wizard ran from one of the side rooms and deposited an old ragged dirty hat that seemed to have lived for multiple centuries of new wearers. Inuyasha stared at it.

Then to startle the new students the hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

"Long ago, in a far away a land, a discovery created a find. The find created a brand, found today among wizard kind. But for now this old hat, will look inside your mind, and decide what house you belong.'

"You might end up in Hufflepuff, the noble loyal house of foundation, which supports change and revolutions with their loyal stuff.'

"Or you might belong in witty Ravenclaw, and solve some of life's equations, for there is no book in the world, that will stump any Ravenclaw.'

"Or cunning powerful Slythern, That might suit your style. The house of snakes is the most misunderstood of them all.'

"Perhaps Gallant Gryffindor might be the house for you,

for it's the house that leads the battle's fight, for this is the house of lions, a house of courage and bravery.

" No don't be shy, I'm just a hat, who shall look in side your mind and decide where you shall belong." And with that the hat stopped singing, an applause was raised as the staff and students clapped at the hat's song. Inuyasha didn't understand a word the hat said.

" Ansura Gabriella" Professor McGonagall called out, at least Inuyasha that they were calling names as Ansura Gabriella stood up and sat on the stool with a tense nervous stature as the hat was dropped on to her head and after a moment's pause the hat called out " Ravenclaw!"

Now how did the hat do that?

"Ayman Miroku."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku; he didn't know Miroku even had a surname.

Miroku slowly approached the sorting hat with a wary eye, a hand on the sutras in his school robes. Professor McGonagall waited until he approached and took a seat on the stool and placed the old soft, worn, course hat and felt it nearly drop over his forehead.

"_Hmm…. What house should I put you in…." _A voice said in his mind.

Miroku jumped, grabbed a sutra, and with a little bit of holy ki, slapped the sutra on to the hat. He watched from under the brim of the demon hat that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all reached for their transformed weapons.

"_That Sutra won't do you any good here sadly, but not to fear, I am a hat, not a demon."_ The Hat said before he continued. _" I mean no harm, let's see what house I should put you in… You are a monk from the past, a demon's curse on your right hand, which certainly explains you surname. You are wise, clever, loyal to you allies, but not in relationships of the romantic kind at all, and have a bit of a lecherous side I see. I think the house you belong in is _RAVENCLAW!"

Miroku felt the hat be pulled off of his head as a cheering blue table beckoning him to join. He left the stool, leaving the sutra on the hat, just incase.

The A's on the list of first years moved to B's like a muggle kindergarten class learning how to say their ABC's, and like a small stream leaking down the side of a mountain, moved on to the D's, E's, F's, G's and then finally…

"Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome was frozen for a second before she finally moved her steps forward and climbed up to the small backless chair before her. The hat was dropped on to her head in an instant.

"_Before you panic, don't worry, I'm a hat, not a demon and I mean no harm." _The hat warned her before she could do anything. _"Your friend earlier tried to purify me, but that doesn't work here at Hogwarts, there is too much magic in the air. _

Kagome froze and felt the hat prod further in her mind, ready for her to snatch the hat off if it tried anything funny, she had been possessed too many times to allow it to happen again.

"_Hmm, interesting, very interesting, I see Tybalt did complete his time travel work after all, you seem to have his time ability, young time traveler."_ But before Kagome could say anything the hat seemed to move on _" Hm, very courageous, stubborn, a love for knowledge, although you might need to be less sensitive to the sayings and gestures of others, loyal to a very admirable degree, kind, and a hard worker, but where should you go? A ha! GRIFFINDOR!_

Kagome felt the hat be pulled off of her head and a red table greeted her in cheering.

"Higurashi Souta."

It took the younger Higurashi a moment before he dashed to the pedestal and sat down for the sorting hat to begin.

"_Ah, you must be Tybalt's son Souta, very loyal, intelligent, not quite so brave, but you are certainly more patient then you elder sister. You would certainly are the unseen support for change, something I think makes you a _HUFFLEPUFF!"

Six minutes later another name was called. "Neona Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up a the teacher who read his mother's family name aloud before taking a step to the front to begin his sorting.

The hat slide over his black human hair and slid until it rested comfortably on his forehead.

"_Don't worry; I am just a simple hat not a demon. Your friend Miroku still has his sutra on me." _The hat said before he continued. _"I see you have had a hard childhood after your mother died, hm, very difficult to sort you, very courageous and brave, stubborn, you had a enemy disappear on you and you can't find him, you are determined to repair a broken jewel so you can fulfill you desire to be accepted by your kin on both sides of your family. _

Inuyasha was startled before he was irritated at the darn hat, it was his business dammit and no one else's, especially infuriating, busybody, scraps of cloth called a hat.

"_No need to be irritated I am only doing my job." _The smart aleck hat replied. _"You would do well in either Slythern or Gryffindor. Hmm… difficult indeed."_ The hat was silent for a few moments as if scurrying deeper in to Inuyasha's mind before making a stunned sound. "_So, more of your kind can survive to this time in blood, I see. Well then I think you would do perfectly in _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

Inuyasha flinched and jumped as the hat called out his house and felt professor McGonagall remove the hat before he dashed to the table as fast as he could in human form before he sat next to Kagome.

"Orion Sango."

Sango noticed from all of the reactions to her friends about the hat and had a suspicion that the hat had some sort of person mind searching spell of some sort on it, but it wasn't until she watched Inuyasha that she realized that she would have something talk to her in her mind.

The hat was dropped on to her head.

"_Not to fear demon-slayer, I am not a demon sent to harm the student's of the school .Hmm… Where shall I place you?"_

'Just place me in the same house as the Monk.' Sango thought to the hat. 'With all of the female students in this school someone has to keep him under control.'

"_Very wise, you will do well in _RAVENCLAW!"

And with that Sango took her place next to Miroku before he could eye any of the Ravenclaw fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls.

Once all of the student's were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and gestured for all to silence.

"This year I am proud announce that the Hogwarts School will welcome back Professor Lupin as professor of the Defense of the Dark Arts, thanks to a recent discovery of ancient scroll said to have a procedure to prevent the loss of control for his wolf side. I also welcome his assistants this year, Professor Anderson," The blond wizard in the dark green robe stood, "Professor Makuhari" The Navy blue witch stood up, "and I also welcome our new English as a Second Language teacher, Professor Readman." Professor Anderson looked to the small Japanese speaking professor and rolled his eyes as he noticed her nose was buried thousands of leagues in to a book.

He snatched the books, easily fought off her weak attempts to get the book back before he pointed to Dumbledore and the students. She looked at them and sheepishly bowed to them in eastern style.

"Professor Readman will be helping Professor Lupin while teaching our new students from Japan English." Professor Dumbledore continued as if the book struggle never happened.

"Now with that out of the way, Nac Nec Feegal."

Before the eyes of every person staff and students alike appeared the feast.

By the end of the feast Shippo snuck in to Kagome's bags before being carried off in to a red room that smelt of females and sat among the bags disguised as a plushy. A ginger cat with a bottle brush tail eyed him suspiciously, and walked over to investigate.

Shippo felt a sweatdrop and desperately wished for Kirara's companionship while this cat seemed to study him before it hissed and darted out of the room, huh, what a strange cat.

An: and there's the chapter! I hope it's much better from the earlier version I wrote before. Happy New Year!


	12. Teacher

An: Hello readers! I know this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped it would be but my school is giving me finals and I have been having struggles with deciding what my future shall hold. I had also for a while been worried about my family's finances only to find out, after my father bought a thousand dollar stereo system, that we where financially fine.

I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Read. OR. Die.

Chapter 12

Teacher

The next morning dawned with Inuyasha sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his dark hair waiting for the sun to rise so he can hide his ears successfully before his class mates awoke.

The book he liked to read, 'Biology for Dummies' was open to a page reading about atavisms.

_An atavism is a theorized genetic throw back used to explain traits from a distant ancestor that skipped several generations or genes that appear unexpectedly or a phenotype that didn't exist in pervious generations. _

_Some social scientists use atavisms to explain primitive behaviors in people such as violence and "clan identities" which suggest the need of those behaviors in war like times in the past. _

_A classic yet often laughed upon theory or example of atavisms is the atavism of the—_

"Inuyasha, good morning." Kagome said as she interrupted his morning reading. "Are you ready for our first day of school?"

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered "It's not like I can avoid it, I still don't see why I have to be taught this 'magic' if my yoki worked for me before." He referred to the Tessiga which was pinned in to his robe where the Tessiga would normally rest.

"Oh come on, it might be useful, and you know the energy this school gives off reminds me of that air back in the Feudal era."

"How does the air here feel like the air back home?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome for answers.

"The air the walls give off remind me of the way the air was before we left, as if there was magic coming this way in the Warring States Era." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked at her odd. In the east the sun rose.

Inuyasha felt his hair turn silver, his ears moving from the side of his head to the top and regained their original shape, his fangs grew back, his eyes turned golden, his claws grew and sharpened and he exhaled before his sense of smell returned.

Kagome eyed his ears before she grabbed his hair brush on the counter and started attacking the tangles that formed in the back.

Inuyasha jumped and snatched his hair brush from Kagome when his hair follicles screamed their plight to the hanyou.

He eyed Kagome as he smoothed his hair up and pulled his hair in to a pony tail at the top of his head with the hair hiding his ears.

Kagome would just not under stand how painful it was to have his hair be ripped by a very hard hair brush.

The morning moved on with an interesting moment of Kagome trying to explain to her fellow Gryffindors why Inuyasha's hair was sliver.

"Uh, will…. He… color it… because… it run in the family."

This confused the Gryffindors until Hermione asked Inuyasha if his family dyed their hair silver to represent something while the foreign student eyed the walls feeling the magical aura his human skin was numb to until now.

All she had gotten in reply was a "hi."

Shippo spent the night in Kagome's room and was mistaken as a stuffed animal by her classmates, but now that Kagome had lift to get breakfast, leaving our dear hero in her bed room to spend the day.

A boring day.

Alone.

Coloring, although entertaining, left the small Kitsune restless, and breakfast wasn't even over.

"Mew!" a small cream colored two tailed feline peeked her head out the door way.

"Kirara!" Shippo ran over to his companion and followed her out of the room to explore the castle. It had been an agreement that Shippo would explore the castle with Kirara as long as he didn't cause trouble.

Hermione smiled as she eyed her schedule, it looked like a good year this year.

Ron groaned. "I have Snape first thing in the morning. What a way to start the school year."

Harry was dreading potions too.

Hermione's eyes looked to the first thing for the day and saw that it was true, they did have potions.

"What do… you have on your first day?" An accented voice filled the girl's ears.

Hermione turned around a saw the Gryffindor Kagome with the Ravenclaw Sango.

"Potions." Hermione explained pointing to the words on the sheet of parchment. "What do you have?"

Both girls looked at their sheets of parchment and slowly read aloud "Engrish as a second ranguage."

"What?" Ron asked looking at the girls as if they were pulling his leg.

"She said English as a second language Ron." Hermione explained. "I read that in some areas of Japan, there is no letter L so they use R as a substitute."

Harry looked at the foreign exchange students and then at Ron and Hermione as they bickered back and fourth about the use of language and proper letters.

This was going to be a long first day of school.

"Hello Class, I am Readman-sensei, or in English, Professor Readman. Welcome to your first English as a second language course. Here we will learn not only English, but the English culture and that of the wizarding community. First we shall introduce each other in Japanese and I shall explain more about our course." Professor Readman said for the first time with out a book in her hands, although the square shapes in her trench coat said otherwise.

Miroku sat in his seat and waited for his turn with the introductions, watching his new sensei. The woman seemed to have a small build but she seemed well endowed in her b—Miroku froze as he felt Sango's presence right behind him, determined to keep the monk from causing any problems in this school. He looked back at Sango who was indeed glaring at him and watched as he tried to lift both arms up innocently as if to say his mind was not in the gutter.

Sango seemed unconvinced.

She didn't trust him at all when it came to women at all did she?

One long class later Souta marched out of the English as a second language class with an assignment to read, recite, and write the English alphabet until she was familiar with it's contents. It was also an assignment with a buddy.

He looked at his hero, as Inuyasha looked at his homework assignment with a look of confusion but at the same time slow understanding. He could remember some of most of these letters from his book and was beginning to understand the whole concept of English.

Next came Charms, which was taught by a small little wizard named Professor Flickwick, Inuyasha was almost convinced that the tiny professor was related to Jaken in some sort of way. Kagome almost sat him.

Transfiguration, Miroku almost sucked up a desk when Professor McGonagall turned it in to a pig. Kagome named it P-chan until the pig was turned back in to desk, much to the girl's disappointment.

At Lunch, Inuyasha discovered hot sauce by accident and erupted when the spicy substance touched his tongue.

Herbology: Sango could swear that one shady plant was stalking her until she hit it with the Hirikotsu charm and it withered back in to its original possession on the other side of the room

Potions was a nightmare end of story.

Inuyasha had to yank an ingredient out of Miroku's hands before it was too late in adding it in to the potion. "Not yet, it doesn't smell right." He muttered in Japanese.

Miroku nodded and kept stirring the potion.

A loud clunk filled the class room as Sango and Kagome jumped up on to their chairs as a bunch of first years knocked their caldron on to the castle floor. Snape leapt after them with bunch of scolding and points that were being deducted.

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Orion, five points removed from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Why didn't you tell those student's that this isn't a wise idea to rough handle a caldron filled with a potion, didn't your parents teach you better?"

Sango and Kagome tried to respond but were interrupted by Snape again. "That's another five points for protesting."

"Oi teme!" Inuyasha didn't like the tone he was yelling at the girls at. "They did nothing bad."

"That would be about five house point Mr. Neona!"

Inuyasha nearly lost his patience and was about to reach for the Tessiga when; "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome cried.

Down went Inuyasha and Kagome lost three house points for using a spell out side of class course material.

"Uh, Nee-chan…" Souta called, standing on his chair, stranded on a sea of acidic potion that seemed to be eating his chair.

The rest of class was not pretty.

Voldemort stood in the middle of a forest, Wormtail was off scourging some where and Naigi was stalking in the grass for something to eat.

'_So Voldemort, are you ready for you're first lesson in using Yoki?'_

'Yes.' Voldemort replied mentally feeling Naraku's presence in his mind. He Closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and saw a vision, inside was an orb; the orb was divided in to three parts. One was crimson the color of blood, one was a dark purple black, and the other was a bright green. The green section give seemed to have an opening allowing the green energy to leak out and the energy seemed to swarm all over his body and leak out of his wand.

'_First you need to place all your magic back in to your core. Your mind should have enough control over your magic to do that.' _Naraku replied.

Is that what the green energy was? Voldemort took a deep breath and thought of the energy being pushed back in to the orb and saw the green energy obey his mental command.

Once the energy was sealed inside, Voldemort felt a shock and felt for the first time since he had returned felt weak and helpless. He shivered.

'What's going on?' Voldemort thought urgently to his ancestor.

'_Nothing to worry about, you've been so dependant on your magic for so long that you forgot what it was like to not have the energy out. Now focus on the purple section of the core and call that energy out instead.'_

Voldemort almost didn't obey, disliking the fact that he was being ordered around, but decided the benefits were worth it.

The dark energy leapt out of the core at Voldemort's command and it was out so much that Voldemort released the energy as it took the form of a dark smoke.

'_This is called Miasma, it is very useful, you can use it to poison your enemies and the uses of solidified miasma are unlimited. Now for lesson two.'_ Naraku began as they were interrupted with a bird call. Voldemort opened his eyes and jumped in his poisonous atmosphere to shot his arm out forward as it grew in to a long sharp tentacle and pulled his arm back to find a wren speared on the end.

'_Ku ku ku ku, excellent.' _

Harry awoke with a gasp in his bed in the middle of the night. Myoga who was sitting on Harry's chest was shot forward and crashed on to the boy's bed cover. Harry groped for his glasses in the dark and pulled them over his ears and on to his nose before he gazed around. Should he tell Dumbledore about the dream? It sounded like a good idea as he crawled out of bed and opened his trunk to find the invisibility cloak when….

Harry turned around and noticed something, Neville was out of bed, his pajamas were lying on his bed, waiting for their owner to return, and nowhere in Gryffindor tower.

An: I know, I know. A cliff hanger. But I have finals at school so I need to focus on them. So let me know what you guys think about this chapter!


	13. History and The Present

An: Here is chapter 13, something I wrote to stem off the anxiety of my chemistry final exam and being home sick for. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, R.O.D, or Harry Potter. But I do own the Ancient Werewolf Culture; I'm going to use it in a novel I'm writing!

Chapter 13

History and the Present

Neville Longbottom knew it was getting late, and he felt that he should be getting back before he got caught by any of the professors, Filch, or Mrs. Norris. But something with in his blood was calling him to the outdoors. He felt trapped within Gryffindor tower, something that he normally felt same and secure inside. It was a restlessness saying that he needed to lose some of this pent up energy before sleep could welcome him in his bed.

It was strange, he had been getting these strange occasional urges to go outside and just run, frolic with a group of friends, or at least move his body to the point of exhaustion before he could sleep with out a problem and despite the late hour, rise at dawn. These urges had been haunting him since that adventure at the ministry with Harry and the others.

He snuck by the edge of the castle past the green houses, past Hagrid's cabin, and along the edge of the forbidden forest—or at least as close as he would dare, which was very far away from the edge—and finally the edge of the lake.

The Squid was lazily swimming along the surface of the lake, catching fish and grindlylows that came near with lighting strikes of its two longer tentacles.

The grounds were alive at this time of night; Neville noted something he wished he didn't, it was already getting late; shouldn't he already be in bed?

The shaking adrenaline in his body was so bad, that if he went back now he'd never sleep.

He took a step on the cool grass by the lake on this starry night and then another, and another, until he couldn't help but keep moving, something telling him not to stop!

Faster;

Faster;

Faster, faster, faster, faster,_faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster,_ don't stop, keep going!

Neville felt his legs pump, at first it was hard work to keep going, and at some points it hurt to take another step on the terrain, especially when he had to climb small slopes he had never noticed before by the lake, his legs itched in veins that moved up and down his legs, his legs receiving a foreign feeling that he didn't feel before. Oh how easy it would be to stop, to just to stop.

But Neville knew better at this point, if he stopped the urge would just pester him to run again, and it would be even harder to start again.

He didn't know how many laps he ran around the lake before the urge set sided, leaving Neville tired, shaky, his heart throbbing, his breath was deep and panting, but inside he felt something he never felt after running before, exhilaration, excitement, and a heated soothing that filled his whole body.

He made a tired beeline to the front doors of the Entrance hall before he made a beeline to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Neville?" The Fat Lady asked snapping out of a dose when she saw him, pants and his bare feet were slightly muddy, and he was sweaty and panting.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." Neville explained weakly.

Before the Fat Lady could say anything else about his weak excuse, she swung open and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of his head as he noticed Neville.

"Neville? Where were you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't sleep." Neville excused weakly. Tiredly he stalked past Harry, "G'night Harry." And went straight to bed where he changed back in to his pjs, and collapsed on his bed. Sleep engulfed him almost immediately.

Inuyasha, who had been sleeping lightly, noticed when his class mate who's name he didn't know, was muttering in his sleep, woke up, and left, but before Inuyasha could follow another scent caught his nose, sweat, endorphins, adrenaline, and fatigue. Another dorm mate stalked past him, not even noticing Inuyasha and changed in trance before crawling on to the bed and collapsing, tugging at his covers until it formed a nest around him and fell in to a deeper sleep.

* * *

"And as Voldemort called out this dark energy out of this… glass orb thing… I think this Naraku bloke called it a core, and out came this mist of something; I think he called it miasma." Harry explained once he arrived in Dumbledore's office telling about the dream. Dumbledore sat and listened with interest.

"Then this Naraku explained that miasma can be used to poison your enemies and if you can concentrate it in to a sold form it has its uses too. But he didn't say anything about those uses, only that it can be unlimited.

"Then there was a lesson two mentioned and Voldemort shot an arm, which grew in to a tentacle spear thing, and killed a bird with it, then I woke up."

Both headmaster and student sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore began to speak.

"Harry, is this all you had to say?"

Harry nodded.

"Hmm, it seems to me that Naraku seems to have knowledge about things that before were only scoffed at theories or information lost over four hundred years ago when Izumi of the Western lands died protecting her father in the Demon War of Japan. But I'm only afraid that this is all the information I have to offer you. But I'm sure that you and your friend Hermione Granger would like to take on a research project."

* * *

Morning awoke with a sore legged Neville Longbottom, and a tired and weary Harry telling Ron and Hermione about the dream of Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"So Dumbledore feels that we need to look up information about the Demon Wars?" Ron asked before turning to Hermione. "Alright Hermione, what do you know about the Demon Wars?"

"You two really need to pay attention in History of Magic." Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "We studied it last year, but we didn't cover it enough to need it for Owls."

"And you expect us to remember?" Ron asked back with the same emotion as Hermione. Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron, who could pay attention to professor Binn's lecture with that droning voice of his.

"But what about Izumi of the Western Lands?" Harry asked. Hermione made a loud gasping as if he had asked about Gildroy Lockheart in second year.

"Izumi of the Western Lands was a very strong Aura-Kiko! She was famous for…" Hermione began to go in to automatic excited lecture mode really quickly.

"Hermione, what is an aura-kiki?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Aura-kiKO! A witch or wizard who uses three different types of energy, two of which are unfamiliar to wizard kind, it was said that one had to be strong both mentality and physically in order to control all three powers with out have a negative back lash! Izumi of the Western Lands was the most recent one in known history, she may have died young but she was a strong fighter for the yokai side of the war. She's my hero!"  
Both Ron and Harry were then lost as Hermione started to rant on and on about her hero, whose origins were unknown except that she was adopted by someone important but before Hermione could say whom, the bell rang.  
"Come-on Hermione I want to be to Defense of the Dark arts on time!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to drag Hermione out of her lecturing state and take her to class.

* * *

"There, Lysabdra, could you give my roughs draft a looking over?" Kishsa asked in the dark room, her outline only illuminated by a muggle laptop on a word document.

"Why should I look at those history books you have been writing? Or those series of short stories?" Lye muttered as she entered the room and was handed a stack of paper before Kishsa walked out of the room and shut the door behind her and in to a dark hallway to watch Kohaku.

'Although I have to admit it pays the bills.' Lysabdra thought to herself as she began to read.

* * *

"I'll find the little mud tracker and when I do, oh my sweet, how they will pay." Filch said to Mrs. Norris, his cat as he muttered to himself with a mop in his hands as he cleaned the mud trail leading from the front gates of the Entrance hall but by the time it lead to the stairs the mud on the tracker's feet seemed to dry up and lose the trail. The odd part it, Peeves seemed to have nothing to do with the mud tracking and the other ghosts and portraits were either in some other part of the castle, sleeping, or refused to tell the care taker what they saw.

"Oh my sweet how wonderful detention for a month for that student will be…"

Mrs. Norris seemed to have shifted her attention from the caretaker to the smell of something strange. Something, like a fox.

She followed the scent in hot pursuit with her owner asking about were she was going and followed, thinking a student had just broken the rules, oh the joy the discipline to these disrespectful adolescents shall be when…

Mrs. Norris stopped.

"Kirara?" Shippo inquired before he heard the footsteps coming as Kirara tensed before she ran out to divert Mrs. Norris's run before she discovered Shippo.

Thinking fast the kitsune kit grabbed a leaf he had stored in his pocket, abandoning all the packages he had seen on the table in the library and tripped off the table. There the small kitsune laid, his eyes were swirls by the time Filch walked on to the scene. "What is this little thing? Bah, it has to be one of those lifelike stuffed animals I heard about, this must be student property, carless little trouble makers..." Filch grumbled as he picked up the "stuffed animal" by the tail.

Shippo froze and tried to play the cute plushy and waited until Filch left the room before Shippo wiggled his tail out of the man's grip slowly and surely. Filch surprised by the sudden movement dropped Shippo harshly on to the castle floor.

Shippo wasted no time to climb upon his feet and use his little fox feet to carry him down the hall as fast as they could carry him.

Filch muttered in shock as the "toy" began to run and doing the only thing he could think of. He chased after it, grabbing a broom out of an open broom closet he was about to use to clean up after the mystery mud tracker.

Catching an occasional glance at the broom in his peripheral vision was enough inventive to make Shippo run like the devil was after him; well okay, maybe a cranky old care taker, but it was still really scary!

"Kagome!" He cried but to no help at all, she was still in her English as a second Language class, learning common phrases used in a class room.

Filch didn't understand what it was yelling but he was determined to catch it and turn it in to Dumbledore, a student was going to get in to trouble and that was something he would make sure of.

Shippo lost track to where he was running for a while and came across an empty corridor. Taking a sharp turn, a last ditch idea came in to mind. He reached in to his kimono and "Fox Magic!"

Filch entered the empty corridor to come across a giant snake striking at him. With no time to waste or to even realize what he was doing Filch raised the broom in all of his _dusty old caretaker glory_, bashed the giant snake in the head and watched as it disappeared in a poof!

Once the poof disappeared an old wooden snake toy landed and bounced on to the floor and lay limply where it landed.

A cold cackle filled the air and the song of "Filchy wilchy, the old bag is scared of a little wooden snakey wakey!"

"PEEVES!" Filch bellowed in irritation as the poltergeist drifted from out of one of the halls. "Did you do this?"

Peeves paused and then looked at the wooden snake with a look of total concentration and the utmost seriousness that made Filch fear for the end of the world.

"My word, I'd have to say that who ever did this was clever, talented and very skilled, especially with illusions and timing... I didn't do this, it's too good to be mine, but who ever did this is a genius!"

"You... didn't do it? Then who did?!" Filch muttered frustrated.

Peeves smirked at Filch and blew a raspberry. " Say pretty please with sugar on top."

"Peeves!"

"Say it or I won't tell!"

"Peeves!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, please."

"Please what?"

"Would you _please_ tell me who did this?"

"Say Pretty with sugar on top, and pudding, and scones and..."  
"PEEVES!"

Peeves decided that now he would tell Filch what he knew.

"I don't know." And with another raspberry and more cackling Peeves glided off to search for his new rival in pranks; Filch cursed at Peeves and the wooden snake before he stomped off to take his frustration out on cleaning the mud tracks.

Up in the rafters above Shippo hid, panting and feeling relived that he didn't get found out. He waited up in the rafters until all was quiet and crawled out to find a very worried Kirara who had ran around half the castle trying to distract Mrs. Norris after Filch veered left instead of right loosing sight of his most trusted feline companion only to find Shippo. It wasn't until Kirara ran by some fifth-sixth year boys crawling around a girl's bathroom before Mrs. Norris gave up pursuit on Kirara.

Once free Kirara doubled back and then had to track down Shippo, worried when she sensed Filch's scent following Shippo's until she tracked down Shippo's hiding place to find the small kitsune was safe and sound in the banisters. Tired from his little misadventure fell asleep while the two tailed cat climbed up to his hiding place and like a mother cat used her tails to give the small kit a blanket as she kept guard.

* * *

"And this class, concludes our first Defense against the Dark Arts Lesson" Lupin said as the class ended. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr.Weasly, may I have a word with you after class?"

The students packed their bags while the assistant teachers Professors Anderson and Makuhari stood on the side lines taking notes for something.

Once the other classmates left the three Gryffindors walked to the front of the class room to hear what Lupin had to say.

"That was a great lesson Professor Lupin." Ron said immediately.

"Thank you Ron." Professor Lupin replied.

"Professor, why did you call us up here?" Hermione asked.

Lupin smiled. "Actually I had something personal I wanted to ask you three, see there has been a recent discovery of an ancient culture of Werewolves that had made a very powerful secret. They had discovered a way to tame the inner beast that makes a werewolf dangerous and become one with the inner wolf and can assume wolf form at will and still be in control. The human mind is in control so to speak. This society of ancient werewolves used this "Merging" so to speak as a coming of age ordeal that made the transfer from pup to adult."

"Amazing." Hermione whispered drinking in all this new information. Harry and Ron seemed interested in this new information too.

"It appears that for the merging to work the pup has to understand their version of the code of chivalry. The term translates to 'the way of the pack.' and if the pup does not truly understand, or is inhuman, or weak at heart, the pup won't survive to ordeal." Lupin explained softly. "I'm planning on taking this merging process on the next new moon so I can continue on teaching."

"Remus?" Professor Readman asked as she entered the classroom. The small witch's arms were stuffed full of old ageing scrolls of parchment as she stumbled in to the class room before retiring the scrolls on an empty desk with care as if they were small children.

"Ah Yamiko, thank you very much." Lupin thanked when he saw the scrolls.

Professor Readman then began to organize the scrolls as if she were making them more comfortable.

Professor Anderson, who was preparing for the next class sighed in irritation as he watched Professor Readman happily perform her tasks.

"These scrolls," Lupin went on to explain, "Are records on how to perform the merging and the way of the pack. I'm planning—"

"Hey Remus, are we going to do this merging on the full moon in two weeks?" Professor Anderson asked.

"Yes, yes I was just getting to that..." Lupin replied. "Any way so would you three like to witness my merging in two weeks?"

"Of course!" Harry replied to his parents remaining friend.

"Absolutely!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Hermione cheered as Remus Lupin beamed.

Things were starting to become more positive from here.

An: Sorry if this chapter has any miss spelled words or anything like that, I'm sick and the effort to typeing makes me tired. ugh. well at least the plot is moving...

read and reveiw please while I lie down.


	14. Wolves and Merging

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (not in this fic), Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or R.O.D Read. Or. Die. But I do own the ancient werewolf society and the merging process!

Please enjoy the chapter! Bows

Chapter 14

Wolves and Merging

"You have very prosperous lines." Miroku said looking at a sixth year girl's hand in a smooth practiced accented English. "And will be blessed with many children, would…" Miroku paused as he realized Sango and a couple of teachers were standing behind him in the Great Hall.

"Mr. Ayman." Professor McGonagall said sternly getting his attention; Miroku felt his stomach drop in forbidding. He had been caught, and he was facing the wrath on not only Sango, but also the teachers.

"Where did you learn basic Divination?" Another teacher asked.

"Nani?"

Sango, who was standing behind him to scoff at his lecherous habits were actually shocked too. A class for lechers? What was this school coming too? Miroku was bad enough! She didn't even know what Divination meant.

"Professor Trewany will want to hear this." Lavnder Brown and Pravaiti Patil exclaimed as the two ran off to tell their favorite teacher of a potential new student.

Professor McGonagall and Sango didn't think they liked what was happening.

Miroku was just confused.

* * *

The rest of the two weeks before the Full moon went rather uneventfully, Shippo had several brushes with Filch, each time they encountered each other, Filch tried to either capture him, or chase him in to Dumbledore's office before Shippo pulled a fox magic trick that got him out of trouble.

Needless to say the time Shippo turned in to his pink ball form Filch nearly had a heart attack and fainted.

Souta was excelling in his magic classes and seemed to have not only the knack of English and magic, but his Japanese trained study schedule surpassed his peers, and the rest of the Inu-tachi. However unlike his elder sister, he did not see the need for all night study periods and went to bed at nine o'clock.

Kagome slowly wore herself out for the first week, with the crash course of English along with the hours of homework his teachers assigned and attempted to pull a few all nighters, just so she could speak English better. Needless to say she took a leaf out of her brother's book and ended going to bed regularly just like everyone else. Once Kagome calmed down, and didn't need to have the whole educate last minute routine like she did in the Feudal era she began to see her grades improve except for potions.

Sango was working hard too, and tried to keep her eye on the Monk at the same time, she didn't have the panic study schedule her best friend Kagome adopted the first week, but she managed to score an average grade for her classes, with was rather remarkable with her lack of English and magical background. Defense against the Dark Arts was Sango's best class.

Miroku was a quick learner and was seen as a good Ravenclaw with his wisdom and intelligence, he was a hit with several teachers, and a population of fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls too, Sango and or Shippo all seemed to have the impeccable timing how ever to make their presence known to the monk before he asked any of their girls his 'will you bear my children' questions. But when they were not around he did startle Professor McGonagall when he asked two Gryffindor sixth years, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown his infamous question in English, and she gave him detention. However he didn't have detention alone that night.

Inuyasha refused to cast most spells, either because the wand was unbearably hot under his fingers, or because he didn't see the use of them. The only classes he was doing well in were Defense against the Dark Arts, and believe it or not, rivaling Hermione Granger in potions. That is of couse that Snape would give him a good grade in the course. One potions incident ended up sending Inuyasha to detention for back talking the teacher, and calling him a "teme" (what ever the bloody hell that was), and end up spending the same detention as Miroku.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent all their free time in the Library once again, reading the books on The Demon War that Hermione recommended they read.

Neville found himself having more and more of these night urges, but found that his endurance began to build and his speed had increased at rates he never heard of before. Then he found that after dinner, a time in which normal students used to focus on homework and socializing was the best time to run, no more of these late night escapades that could get him in to trouble. But these urges, although becoming routine, worried the boy a bit. He did notice that his body did seem healthier, but magic spells became harder and harder to cast. Not only that, but when he went to see Madame Pomfry to see what she could do for him, one of her minor check up charms nearly caused the lad to faint. Madame Pomfry, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were stumped. Not only that but Neville started craving red meats around dinnertime, something he tried to eat in moderation with his vege as a side dish.

* * *

Kagura was patrolling Naraku's castle, the dark corridors of the wooden structure had its usual greedy darkness eating at the walls, closing in on Kagura as she ignored it. It had been over a month since Inuyasha and his friends disappeared and other demons with the Shards of the Shikon no Tama disappeared.

"Kagura," Kanna's voice whispered.

Kagura jumped and turned around to gaze at the smaller albino girl, whose eyes were focused on the mirror. "Kanna, what is it?"

"Guests are arriving, Wizards from the far west. Most are from Portugal but some are from other countries."

"What are they doing here?" Kagura asked.

"Most come for trading goods, spices and silk, but others are here for knowledge and magic, and some are here for specimens. We must tell Naraku." And with that the silent white demon Kanna turned with Kagura following her in the depths of the castle.

* * *

"Kouga, are you sure it's a good idea to hide?" Ginta whispered to his pack leader inside their den, they were pushed in the way back trying to keep a low profile.

"I'm sure it's a good idea, I don't like what I'm feeling out there, and the smell is more than enough to tell me that we don't want to encounter what ever is out there. Besides our numbers a low enough as it is." Kouga replied his eyes never leaving the entrance. The fur on his tail and hackles were on end, so he stayed still, his wolves and fellow demons, copying his position on the rock he sat on top of. "If this energy gets any stronger, we're going to have to find a new den. Maybe even group up with other tribes and packs up north if necessary."

Silence only met his words. Bad times were coming here in the Feudal era…

* * *

Professor Remus Lupin was tense but he knew he was ready; the members of the Order were going to be his pack, Dumbledore, his Alpha, the students of the school, the pups of his pack. He was to be their teacher, follower, friend, protector, and leader. He was to be their brother, their friend, he was pack.

The available members of the order, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered in his office as he walked out dressed in a pure white robe. Yamiko said that, this was the color of choice for a young werewolf during these times it represented purity, and strength of the soul, the very thing he needed tonight.

"Are you ready? The Moon will rise soon." Dumbledore asked, clearing away a desk as Yamiko and Professor Nancy Makihari drew a circle and started dropping sprigs of Lemon Mint, Rosemary, raspberry, apple, and a rare flower named candy flower around the edge.

Remus nodded.

"The moon's rising." Professor Drake Anderson observed from the window.

Remus looked around looking at all the members that he would consider his pack. Eye contact from Tonks, a firm nod from her, and he took a deep breath and stepped in to the circle. The moment he entered the circle he was engulfed in a flash of light.

Inuyasha was patrolling the school, searching for anything that would seem suspicious, such as a jewel shard.

His dog ears twitched to every sound, feeling the air on the freely exposed ears felt pleasant and comfortable.

He couldn't sense anything for a moment but a strange scent filled his nose, mint, lemons, rosemary, wolves, humans, some sorts of fruits, and a floral scent that was rather weak to his sensitive nose. He ran to the source of the scent to find nothing but a bright light coming out of a window.

Remus' vision was filled with white for a moment but the color toned down enough for him to see. He still in a void of white, there was no doubt about it, but he could see that he was not alone.

A large brown haired wolf with humanoid limps and sharp claws stood before him, sniffing the wind. It stood awkwardly on its hind legs; its wolfish face eyed him hungrily.

Remus felt startled but didn't move his position.

"My, what a surprise," The wolf growled softly. "I never thought I would see you like this, the one who made me like this."

"What?" Remus asked confused at what it was saying.

"You made me like this all your life, every full moon I take the shape that is internally yours, something that your external form compresses. I am Carl Jung's Shadow, and I am yours. I was formed from that bite you had received as a child, and I was shaped by all you had suppressed when others had scorned you, I am your inner wolf."

Remus was slightly confused, but at the same time he was slowing beginning to understand, this wolf was his werewolf form, only coming out in the full moon.

"So you are of my creation? Are you me or just a part of me?" Remus asked.

"I am you." The wolf replied, "I simply follow my instincts, I don't follow your morals, although I am you, I am not under your control, we are not one, like those from the past that you read about."

"How do we do that? How do we become one, the scroll never said, it just said that the werewolf has to experience it." Remus remarked.

"Very wise, those ancient wolves, we must battle, only when you can come in contact with me then you shall face your own darkness. Now we must begin." The wolf leapt down on to its four feet and began to run on all four like something from Remus' nightmares. Remus jumped out of a pounce his hand reaching into his robes for his wand.

"That will be of no use." The wolf replied ignoring his counterparts fumbling before he charged. "Wands do not work against me."

Remus sidestepped the wolf, his jaw's inches from his shoulder. Then he turned, the wolf was behind him and in the air for another pounce, Remus wasn't ready.

He felt the wolf's body heat close to his body when his arms shot out instinctively and caught the wolf on the shoulders, pushing the beast away from his jugular vein which it was aiming for. Jaws snapped sharp in thin air and Remus saw a blurry unfocused vision and heard what sounded like his voice.

"_Lily, James, they're dead!? Sirius their murderer? Impossible!"_

The wolf dropped the ground and noticed that Remus had frozen stiff.

"Bad move!" The wolf cried as he bit Remus' dangling hand, hard.

Remus jerked remembering what was going on in his head during that awful night all those years ago. The night he was told Sirius had betrayed their friend, which was false, it was Peter Pettigrew who was the betrayer not Sirius.

"_Monster, Beast, you can't work here, you shall never attend school here!" _

Remus shook his head, noticing a strong pain in his hand. The wolf was still biting him there.

Thinking fast Remus had twisted his hand and pulled the wolf off it, blood leaking out of the teeth marks. Tears leaked out of his eyes, not from the physical pain, but from the mental and emotional too.

"You will never beat me if you're just on the defensive. I want a pack, not a burden." The wolf taunted to deaf ears.

Remus looked at the wolf, was it just him, or did this wolf look, less human?

"We have a pack, the Order is our pack, the staff of Hogwarts is our pack, and the students are the pups of the pack, although they were born from several different packs." Remus exclaimed.

"What about the pack you had before, we could have easily merged then." The wolf remarked, his voice more of a bark then anything else. "The Stag, the dog, and the rat were our pack then. What happened to them?"

"We were betrayed by Wormtail, who joined another pack that wanted us dead. Prongs was killed with his mate, the only survivor was his pup, Harry. Padfoot died protecting Harry when he tried to face Voldemort last year." Remus explained, realizing that the wolf wouldn't know what events caused this pain, using wolf terms because it made more sense then to not too.

"Padfoot's death was honorable; to protect pups is the pack's future." The wolf replied. "But are you strong enough to do the same?"

"I will do what ever I can to ensure that Voldemort is defeated."

"Well then, show me by defeating me." The wolf lunged at him, fangs at the ready.

Remus was ready.

He grabbed the wolf by the chest and felt them shift in to an unintentional embrace. Remus felt all the painful emotions he had encountered, and instead of pushing it away, he accepted it and watched them heal as fast as they came at him.

He released the wolf and as it dropped to all four of its legs and looked up at him, a pure brown wolf.

"Well done Remus, well done, now we shall become one." The wolf licked Remus' cheek in a manner of a pup greeting its parent before it vanished.

* * *

The light set-sided in the window as Inuyasha found a secure spot that gave him a good viewpoint, despite being slightly exposed, then a new smell filled his nose, a small amount of human blood, enough from a minor injury. Nervous, he stayed still and watched.

What was it?

Then he felt a pin prick on his cheek, a very familiar pinprick.

Myoga was squished by a familiar routine by a hand that hadn't smacked him in a long time.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Myoga exclaimed at first "What are you…." Then he paused. "Oh right, that time you went to Kagome's world with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Well, it's a good thing I found you here. I'm supposed to help you out for what is to come."

"What's to come? What do you mean?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll tell you some where more secluded, we might be seen here, and a hanyou, although normal compared to some of the sights in the wizarding world, is not something you want to be noticed."

* * *

Hagrid was congratulating Remus on his success of the merging when something red and white caught his eye. He turned out the window to catch a glimpse of a young man with white hair and dog ears, but when he turned to take a double take, the youth was gone. Maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

An: There's chapter fourteen. I hope you all enjoyed it. For those who might have read my Yu Yu Hakusho fic Keiko's magic, my first fic, I had a werewolf oc merge in it. In truth, the Keiko's Magic fic was really a screen test for a novel I'm writing. The merging is something I own and would appreciate it if any one who wanted to have the Werewolf merging process, or something like that could they please ask me if they could use it.

As for the reference in Carl Jung's Shadow, it's something I learned in class, the Shadow is all traits and hidden talents we suppress so we can live in society. It's neither good nor evil, but it has traits we wish we didn't have but do, and can be something that not even the person knows about.

And I also have my drivers license so I can drive now! YAY!


	15. The Warning

An: Sorry this chapter is so short! But we are half way through the fan fic. The reason this chapter is so short is because I need to organize the plot a little (gomen nasai).

Chapter Fifteen.

The Warning

"I see, after four hundred and eighty five years, it's finally beginning." Myoga said as he and Inuyasha were hidden from sight in the forest.

"What's beginning?" Inuyasha asked.

"An event that shall change both the past and the future, just as Tybalt-san, Kagome's father had predicted." Myoga explained as he sat down, looking just like he did five hundred years ago, only now he was wearing what looked like jean trousers and a light brown polo shirt. "Kagome will tell me, the past me, everything that will happen, but you need to prepare first. Naraku vanished back in you're era shortly after those wizards from Europe came to Japan, but he's still alive, if possible active in this era, hiding among his descendants."

"Descendants? You mean to say the bastard reproduced?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, shortly after you vanished to go here in this era; an illegitimate child with a witch from England. But that doesn't' need to be explained right now.

"Here you and the others can make a difference, that's why Tybalt-san worked to send you here. I met the man years ago here in England, looking for legacy you had hidden four hundred and eighty five years ago, but that will be explained later, I can't give you too much information Ki- I mean Keshia and Ka- I mean Aine wouldn't appreciate it yet, I think they want to tell you themselves when the time comes, it's more of their business anyway."

"What do you mean Myoga?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

The old flea sighed "All I can say with out changing the out come drastically is to get stronger; there are people's lives in the balance right now, even if they are not aware of it. There is a patch in the forbidden forest here that you and train with out being disturbed. You, Miroku, and Sango, will need to train hard, but you also need to make Kagome and Shippo even stronger too, or Keshia will have my head."

"Who the hell is this Keshia!?" Inuyasha cried.

"You've met her before, under a different name, she Aine are the ones who kept me alive during the …." Myoga stopped with an air of gloom and sadness around him.

"'during the' what Myoga?" Inuyasha barked.

"I'm not the best person to tell you. Kagome will know the answer in time, and when she finds out it's her choice to tell you."

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, "Isn't this place too dangerous for you?"

"Well I… I… was sent here by Keisha, Aine, and Lye to find something, and to give you an idea of what you must do to prepare for what you must face; an event that will happen in about eight to nine months. That's all I have to say, if I say anything more I might damage the time and we could all be wiped out." And with that Myoga dashed off and ran in to castle.

Inuyasha wanted to run after him, but the flea disappeared.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you encountered Myoga and he told you all this?" Sango asked in the great hall in Japanese. The background noise of the students and the staff were enough cover to prevent them from being overheard by their Japanese speaking senseis'.

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded grimly. "But the only useful information he told was to get stronger, we only have three quarters of the year left before something happens."

Miroku sat in his seat looking pensive, "Shall we then look in the woods and explore this clearing for us to train in then, it might prove useful."

* * *

The end of fall arrived as usual for Hogwarts. The school was used to many of these winters, and stood proudly.

Contrary to popular belief the school did seem to have a mind of its own. It deemed itself the protective guardian of the future of the wizarding world.

Inside the school were some strange creatures this year, but then again, Hogwarts was a host of them before, and their blood among the humans.

The two tail fire cat that ran around with the small kitsune, something the school would normally exclude, if the school didn't already see that they were the friends and companions of some of her students.

Even if they weren't pure humans, they were welcomed by Hogwarts, and would always be protected by the school's security.

The schools hired caretaker seemed to be holding a war between the small kitsune, one rememberable incident was the one time where the small fox had discovered some cookies left out by some students and started nibbling on them as the caretaker approached and the small kitsune panicked and transformed in to a small stature of some sort of sprite of the road.

Filch had already seen the stature transform but before he could confiscate it successfully, the fox bit his hand and the stature sprouted a pair of legs and ran. He chased the stature yelling about its impending capture.

This attracted the attention of Professor McGonagall and as she walked in to the hall way she could have sworn that Filch was chasing transformed tea kettle that had somehow sprouted legs and joined the chase claiming she would correct it.

Shippo, as Hogwarts later learned that was what the fox kit was called, panicked some more and ran around a random corner and transformed in to a book that was rescued by the Librarian to protect what she found sacred.

Hogwarts then seemed to be entertained with the fact that Shippo later snuck away when Madame Pince looked away.

Peeves the Poltergeist was later seen wandering around the rooms of the chase, appearances, and disappearances looking for his rival in a Sherlock Homes get up complete with a magnifying glass, trying to find his missing rival.

Shippo however did not want to be found; for fear that he might be caught.

The rest of winter was just as interesting. Five of her students, seven counting Shippo and the fire cat snuck from the school's protective walls in to the forbidden forest in to a small dojo they had built to train, Hogwarts, feeling that they need more protection casted some minor charms of protection, undetectable by humans, and gave the dojo room of requirement qualities.

Souta, the younger son of Tybalt was later found around the Christmas break hanging up Japanese versions of Santa clause on the walls of Hufflepuff common room. However it did terrify his other Hufflepuffs when they realized that his culture mixed Jesus Christ with Santa Clause and found that they crucified Santa Clause. The poor boy didn't understand what he did wrong the second he received his first house point removal.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was happily reading her volume of the Quippler, eyes scanning the article about a Spanish witch named Mora who danced with the Minotaur call the Don Sangre Del Toro on midsummer's evening.

Once she was done reading about them, a vegetarian vampire that feed on the sap of trees, and a creepy couple who sang a song about the death of two lovers, still born babies, or some tragic betrayal, her eyes scanned on another article.

"The atavism of the Mozoku strikes again. Guppy breeder begins to show traits of an extinct Dolphin Demon..." Luna read aloud her interest peaked. This was almost as interesting as the time she read the article about the leech baby of the gods and the chucicabra of Mexico.

* * *

An: Here's chapter15 of Of Wands and Windscars, sorry the chapter is so short, I had to go to go to Sakura Con to celebrate my birthday and afterwards I hit writers block. But I did read some Harry Potter while I was there, so I'll have some inspiration later. I need to organize my thoughts. 


End file.
